Division of Feelings
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A young streetfighting tiglon cub has lived a troubled life...until someone comes by and helps him out with some personal issues to face. Will it succeed? Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark and Tyson the Wolf Omega! Hope ya like! Rated T for language, drug and alcohol content and a little bit more crazy. Definitely a departure from my previous KFP fics. Hope it shows!
1. A Lion Cub's Path

Joe 'Po' Navark gave me some assistance for this fic and this is inspired by PieLover314's 'Drunken Master' stories. But this one's much more serious than funny and I think this is something that's totally different from any other KFP fics I've done. I hope ya like it! Warning; this may include language, drugs, drinking and weird content. Enjoy!

* * *

Division of Feelings

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: A Lion Cub's Path

_A long time ago...somewhere in the Eastern Region of the Valley of Peace, a male tiger; mid-20's; 152 pounds, 5'5 and crimson red eyes comforts his wife; a lioness; early 20's; 130 pounds, 5'4 and orange eyes; after giving birth to her newborn baby boy; a little tigon (combination between a male tiger and a female lioness), light orange fur with black stripes and azure hazel eyes and both parents were overjoyed with their first son that they can't put it into words._

_"Rasta...we've finally got a son." the lioness said, softly._

_Rasta, the male tiger smiled at both of them and he said, "Jia...this is the best day of our lives."_

_Both of them kissed each other in the lips and as they took a glance at their son, they knew that their lives would change forever and Rasta asked, "What kind of name we should give him?"_

_Jia licked her son's forehead and said, "I think we should name him after his father."_

_Rasta seemed a little bit unsure about that...even though he would love to. 20 seconds after some deep thinking, he gasped softly and said, "How about I name him after my uncle...Nuka?"_

_Jia smiled at that and she fell in love with the name very instantly and said, "That's a good name."_

_They both looked up at the newborn cub as he blinked his eyes after seeing both of his parents for the first time and Jia said, "Nuka Isaac Xiu."_

_Just the look at Nuka's eyes meant that they're gonna be a family forever and nothing would be able to tear this family apart._

_4 years later..._

_Jia and Rasta had a humongous argument over Jia's uncertainty of people objecting to the fact that a tiger should be married to a lioness and thought that she agreed with them, but Rasta definitely disagrees with that concept and said that people have a right to love who they want even if it's from a different species._

_"Can't you understand?! I hear people talking about us saying that we should never have been together in the first place!" Jia shouted._

_"That's because they're afraid! We don't always have to take in what people say about us because we know it's not that true!" Rasta shouted._

_"You're still not listening to me! Think of how it'll affect us!" Jia exclaimed._

_Rasta couldn't believe that she was still discussing about this and how her views of interspecies will convince people to look at it in a negative way and he said, "Jia...who cares what people think?"_

_"I do! And I thought that you would be on the same page!" Jia added._

_They were unaware that all of the fighting and arguing began to bother Nuka as he placed his head under his pillow, hoping to block all the yelling out. _

_"I can't let Nuka be treated harshly because of how he is." Jia said._

_"Well, neither do I! But he should be proud of who he is anyway and if the others don't like it, that's their problem. Why should it be ours?" asked Rasta._

_Jia felt like this wasn't gonna go anywhere because she feels as if Rasta isn't listening and planning to get her point across and she looked at Rasta in the eye and said, "Rasta...I don't think we should've ever gotten married."_

_"Don't say it, Jia. Please don't say it." Rasta whispered._

_"I want a divorce."_

_That was the nail that hit the coffin when Jia blurted out the 'D' word and Rasta was devastated that she would agree with what people would say and he said, "You can't do that. Think of how it'll affect Nuka."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"We're a family, Jia." Rasta added, tearfully._

_Rasta tried to hold her for a hug, but she pushed him away and just ran away from the house, crying. As Rasta got himself up, he felt completely devastated and hurt that his mate would just do sometihing like that. He lets out a big sigh and as he was about to head up the stairs, he sees Nuka hiding himself on the wall and he comes up and when he sw the tears in Nuka's eyes, he couldn't help but feel completely saddened by the fact that he's gonna grow up without a mother._

_"Where's mama?" asked Nuka, tearfully._

_Rasta lets out a deep sigh and he picks him up and pats him on the back and didn't tell him where she was going and instead just puts him back to his bed and he patted him on the forehead after that and as he left, he whispered, "Good night, son."_

_The next day..._

_Rasta goes outside to find his wife and he's hoping that he can work things out and forget what other people think and that they've got a son to raise, willing to give their marriage another shot. The weather started to get really bad out there and he wants to hurry up and find Jia before the storm hits._

_The storm grew much worse as he was trying to find his beloved Jia, calling her name so many times. Very desperate to find her and hope that she's alive...but as soon as he reached one of the trees, he saw her red and pink scarf on the ground and when he smelled the scent, he knew it was her scent, meaning that she must be near. He had searched every single tree until he felt her foot hit his head and what met his eyes was shocking to him._

_"Jia..."_

_He had found her, but he saw her hanging on the tree branch with a rope tied around her neck, her body not moving. Rasta was in complete disbelief that she'd kill herself and he wanted to find an aswer as to why she'd do this to herself. _

_As he looked at her, tears began to stream down his face and then...he sees a note written by her by her shoulder and as he read the note, it reads;_

_'Rasta...I'm sorry it has come to this, but I can't live my life knowing that we might be judged by people who won't take our love seriously. Please understand that this is how it has to be and I know that the divorce I had thrown out bothered you. You'll have to go on without me and make sure Nuka knows that I love him very much. I'm sorry, but I do not love you the same way I used to when I first saw you. I never meant to hurt you and you were the best thing that ever happened to me...but it's over. I'm a lioness and you're a tiger. We're not meant to be together and we never will be. Goodbye, my sweet tiger. Jia.'_

_Rasta broke down crying after he saw the searing yet apologetic words written by her and it was the reason she had committed suicide and he held her paw and said, "Jia, my sweet..."_

_'How will I tell this to Nuka? How will this affect him?' Rasta thought._

_Later that day, Rasta walks over to Nuka's room where he found him sleeping and as soon as he woke up, Nuka looks at him and tells his dad, "I had a nightmare, dad. I dreamt that...my mom's not coming back."_

_Unfortunately for both of them, that nightmare has come true. Rasta didn't want to tell him that his mother was dead because it was too soon to learn about death and he said, "Son...about your mom...she's really not coming back."_

_Nuka's eyes were filled with tears after he heard what his father said to him and he said, "No...no, it's not true!"_

_"Son..."_

_"Where's mom?!" Nuka sobbed._

_"SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Rasta shouted, with tears in his eyes._

_Nuka still couldn't believe that she's gone and he just broke down crying on his father's chest and asked, "Why did she run away from us?"_

_Rasta lets out a big sigh and said, "I wish I knew, son."_

_Years had passed since Rasta's wife 'ran away' from the family and the affect of this whole ordeal made a huge impact on Nuka the most because not only does he have to deal with the feelings that his mother abandoned him but to cope with the fact that other kids are picking on him because he's half lion/half tiger._

_"Look, it's the half-freak!"_

_"Stay away from the lion/tiger freak!"_

_"I thought all lions don't have stripes!"_

_"What kind of animal are you?"_

_"You don't belong here!"_

_"We don't need you!"_

_"You're a half-freak!"_

_Nuka would get so angry and very hurt over this ordeal to a point where he felt like he wanted to fight these people as he began picking fights with them to get them off his chest. Rasta could see that the 8-year old cub became very violent and would also get angry all the time and he held a huge amount of bitter resentment towards his father for marrying another lioness; his stepmom; late 20's; orange-red eyes 132 pounds and 5'2._

_Of course, his stepmom had kids from a previous marriage, but Nuka doesn't really get along with most of them because he felt like he was being ignored by the kids and it took a serious toll on him._

_Another 4 years had passed and Nuka was 12 years old, privately coping with every single issue by turning to drugs; whether it was crystal meth or heroin and he went for it really hard and heavy like it was a simple way of helping himself cope with all the drama he's put up with._

_When Rasta caught him smoking, the one thing stirred on his mind was panic and fear and he asked, "Where'd you get these drugs from?"_

_"Friends."_

_Rasta couldn't believe his own son would turn himself into drugs and he said, "I will not allow it."_

_"Since when do you care about me anyway? All you care about is this imposter trying to be my mom." Nuka said, coldly._

_"Hey! Mischa is your stepmon and I will not have you disrespect her in front of me!" Rasta shouted._

_"She's not my mom! Nor she ever will be!" Nuka shouted._

_Rasta could see that he's angry at his father for splitting up with his mother and Nuka said, "I wish you and that mother-wannabe would divorce each other, then I would care even less."_

_"Nuka..."_

_"Just get away from me, dad!" Nuka shouted, as he walked away from him._

_The big concern that Rasta has with Nuka is that he's drawn into the streetfighting lifestyle that he detests very much. As he saw Nuka wearing all black and grey, he asked, "Where are you going?"_

_"Out."_

_"Out where?" asked Mischa._

_"None of your business. Just out with some friends." Nuka rudely replied._

_"Watch how you're talking to Mischa like that!" Rasta exclaimed._

_"Oh, sure! Take her side like you always do!"_

_Nuka storms out of the door and as he heads to the outskirts of the Valley, he comes across a gang of streetfighters; five tigers and eight wolves coming in to join the fun. _

_"Hey, Nuka! How's it hanging, my man?" asked one tiger, 21 years old, wearing a full-body piercing._

_"Just thought I'd come by and see what's going on tonight." Nuka added._

_Another tiger, 18 years of age, multiple tattoos around his body looks at Nuka, laughing goofily and said, "We're about to go kick some major ass tonight! Another streetfighting elite from the Souther region of the Valley of Peace has come to battle us. If we score big tonight, we're gonna win some money!"_

_"I like the money!" Nuka said._

_Soon enough, they had made it to the streetfighting event and they called out Nuka first and he saw a 17-year old antelope coming in to fight his oppening and the antelope asked, "Aren't you too young to be streetfighting?"_

_"Aren't you too big to be an ass?" asked Nuka._

_The crowd roars with a lot of 'ooooh's and cheers and that obviously set the antelope off as he went forward and fought him off, but Nuka's fighting skills proved to hit center stage as he took out every single opponent that comes his way and the rest of the gang went forward with their own opponents and beat the snot out of every single one of them._

_After the fight, they all celebrated by going to a local bar, where they were gonna drink the night away and for Nuka, it felt like he found a place he belonged where he can be accepted as a whole._

_Nuka came home one night after having one too many drinks and when he came to his room, he got super-loaded and fell down to the ground...totally unaware that his father grew increasingly worried about what he's doing and how all of this is affecting him._

_"What have they done to my son?" Rasta asked._

* * *

Present

Nuka, now 15, opens the window to his room and snuck out of the house to engage in some streetfighting and as he came out of there, he makes his way to the gang's house and he had to do a secret knock to get inside and one member asked, "Who is it?"

"Nuka."

"Password?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't open this door."

"Yep, that's you."

The door finally opens and he sees the 21-year old gang leader and said, "My man, what's going down?"

They gave each other some high-fives and replied, "Just wanted to get out of the house and do some streetfighting, man. Gotta get that money!"

"We were all waiting for ya. Then after that, we're heading back to our place...doing whatever the heck we always do; bust heads, chuggin' some booze, hit up some girls...because mating season starts a little early."

All the boys began whooping and cheering for this and Nuka was very excited for all of this and said, "Let's hit it!"

* * *

Whatcha think? Hope it went well!


	2. Challenge

Second chapter's here...and this is where Musaki comes in.

* * *

Chapter 2: Challenge

Back at home...

Mischa walked downstairs and saw her husband sitting there on the porch and she immediately knew that something was wrong and she asked, "Worried about Nuka?"

"He snuck out again, didn't he?" asked Rasta.

Mischa sat down next to him and Rasta immediately knew the answer to that one and he lets out a big sigh and said, "I don't know why my son has changed into something I never wanted him to become."

"Has he always been like this?" asked Mischa.

Rasta looks at him and said, "No. He wasn't always like this. He used to be kind, sweet, funny and caring and now...I don't know what happened to that little cub I saw."

"Well, maybe he's going through a phase."

Rasta scoffs at that and said, "Oh, sure. His phase is going around drinking, smoking, engaging in streetfights and completely arguing with me all the time. I just want to know what's going on with my son, but all he does is shut me out completely."

Mischa could see why he's worried about his son and she shares the same concern for him and Rasta asked himself, "Where did I go wrong?"

* * *

At the streets

Nuka took down punched out three diferent wolves from another part of China and as they fought back, Nuka refuses to back down and slammed them with all of his might as he throws them in a brick wall and kicked them directly where it hurts.

Everyone in the crowd cheered out loud after the entire battle and Nuka pumped his fists up in the air, high-fiving everyone in the crowd, including his streetfighting buds.

"Beer's on me, guys!" the leader exclaimed.

The one-eyed streetfighting pig gave Nuka a couple of coins as well as for everyone else in the crowd for that impressive fight and they went back inside the house, drinking some booze. Nuka chugged down mounds of insane sake and he got super loaded, that he just took off his pants and ran around parts of the house half naked and pumped his fists yelling, "Victory!"

"Nuka, you're definitely the life of the party!" one wolf exclaimed, laughing.

Nuka began dancing as hard as he could, shaking his butt all around the place making all of the other gang members cheer loudly and one of the leader shouted, "Shake it, man!"

Suddenly, he stops dancing and he saw someone in the window and said, "Hey...what's that guy doing there?"

The leader looks over and sees that there's a panda peeking in, in which he immediately left the premises and he tells Nuka, "Go see what he's up to."

Nuka immediately ran out of the house to catch his attention and he shouted, "Hey! You came here to fight?"

The blue-eyed skinny panda looks at Nuka and he quickly replied, "No. I just came to see what the noise was all about."

One of the members came out of there with booze on his hand and he asked, "Hey...wanna drink?"

"No. I don't drink."

"Man, who the hell are you?" the leader asked, growling.

"I'm Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang."

All of the gang members were puzzled and confused by the length of his name and Nuka said, "Zing-U-Boosaki-Ko-Angie...wha?"

"Man, you should change your name so we can understand ya." another wolf exclaimed.

Nuka quickly balled up his fists and he said, "Dude, you wanna start a fight? Because I can kick you straight in the ass right here, man!"

"Bro, just call me Musaki. And no, I don't wanna fight." Musaki added, getting annoyed.

"Sake? I could use some sake right now." Nuka added.

Musaki was definitely surprised that this was a young cub wanting to drink sake and he asked, "How old are you?"

"15."

Musaki definitely grew shocked that this young 15-year old is drinking sake and he asked, "Aren't you too young for that?"

"Man, screw that! Next thing you'll say is that I'm too young for streetfighting and smoking and all of that stuff." Nuka said, laughing stupidly.

The leader comes up to Musaki and said, "You better fight Nuka. He'll kick your ass to the ground."

"No thanks."

"Aw, what's the matter? Are you chicken?" Nuka teased, while making chicken noises.

Musaki rolled his eyes at them and he could sense immature behavior coming from these people and he just walked away from them, but Nuka immediately stopped him by tripping him on his leg, causing Musaki to fall down to the ground. He groans as he stands up and asked, "What was that for?"

"Fight me right now!" Nuka shouted.

"No way, man. You are too drunk and I don't associate with anything that involves drinking and fighting." Musaki exclaimed.

Nuka growls at him and just lets out a yell and just beats him up multiple times; kicking, punching, slamming and shoving him down as hard as he could. Musaki gets himself up and tries to walk away from him, but Nuka refused to give up without a fight and as he drinks on what's left of his sake bottle, he throws it down to the ground and leaps on top of him and lands on his back and then pins him to the ground.

"I'll stop fighting you if you fight me!" Nuka said, slurring.

"I can't understand a word you just said!" Musaki exclaimed, straining.

Musaki tries to get him off, but Nuka stuck out his claws further into Musaki's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and Nuka grabs ahold of his neck, trying to choke him. Musaki began screaming for help, but Nuka punches him in the face multiple times and the rest of the gang joined in as they beaten him, punched him scuffled him and even smashed their sake bottles onto his head.

"Fight Nuka!" the gang chanted.

Musaki desperately tries to run, but the gang couldn't even let him go until he gives into their demands and that made Nuka claw him in the face and bite his shoulder, making Musaki scream in pain.

All of a sudden, Nuka got socked in the face by someone else and when he looked up, he saw Master Viper growing enraged that she saw him beat up Musaki and Nuka shouted, "Hey, lady! Why don't ya mind your own damn business! This kid stepped up to our turf and we ain't gonna take it!"

"You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Viper shouted, with anger.

She then turns to Musaki and gently slithered to him and asked, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Musaki groans in pain as he coughs up blood out of his face and he received some beatings, cuts and scrapes around his face and some bite marks on his shoulder and replied, "I'm kinda banged up."

"We got plenty more where that came from unless you give up and fight our streetfighting bud!" the leader shouted.

Viper became deeply appalled by the fact that someone managed to force Musaki into streetfighting them and she said, "Streetfighting?! You boys had the audacity to remotely kill this poor panda just so you can let him participate in something like this?!"

"Uh...yeah! It's how we roll! It's in the streetfighting code!" Nuka said, a little uncoordinated.

Viper seemed obviously disgusted by Nuka's remarks and she said, "Musaki does not go for things like that and neither should any one of you."

"Look who's talking, snake! Why don't you just go home and do some girly stuff?" one drunken wolverine asked, laughing maniacally.

Viper knew she wasn't gonna put up with this and she went forward and swiped all of them down with her tail as hard as she could go and after that, Nuka was shocked by how serious she came to be and when she came to him, Nuka said, "Hey, that's unfair! I bet you can't take a pantsless 15 year old streetfighter! Unless ya wanna insert your tail on my butt."

"Leave her alone." Musaki said, weakly.

Musaki got himself up and Viper went over to him and she said, "Let's go home, Saki."

Both of them walked away and Viper looked back and hissed at Nuka for harming Musaki because of his stupidity as they made their way back to the Jade Palace.

"Who was that snake anyway?" Nuka mumbled.

* * *

At the Jade Palace

Musaki makes his way to the bathroom to meet up with Viper to get himself cleaned up, groaning in pain. On the way there, his groanings caught the attention of Master Tigress and when she burst open the door, she shouted, "Musaki, keep it down!"

"Probably a bad time for this." Musaki said.

Tigress growled and as she grabbed him, she saw his face being bloodied up and mutilated and her anger quickly turned into shock and concern after that and said, "What happened to your face?"

Musaki spat blood out of his face and replied, "Streetfighters."

She then sees claw marks on his shoulders and she immediately could tell that he was banged up pretty badly and Musaki told him, "I need to clean myself up."

Tigress lets go of Musaki and said, "Of course. Sorry I yelled at you."

"No biggie." Musaki winced.

Seconds later, Musaki walked inside the bathroom and Viper drew him some warm water to help cleanse the blood spots on his face and Musaki started cleaning himself up, Viper asked, "Why did these guys do this to you?"

"I heard some noises coming from parts of the village and all I saw was a couple of kids drinking and a lion cub dancing stupidly and next thing I know...some kid wants to fight me and I refused to do so...which in turn results into getting my butt kicked really bad. And some wanted me to drink with them and I also refused." Musaki explained.

"Good decision."

Viper turns around and sees Tigress standing there, listening to the whole story and as she came in, Viper asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on Musaki." Tigress replied.

Musaki turns to Tigress and he said, "I'm okay now. Just be glad that they didn't do anything worse to me."

Viper also brought in some shaolin wrap for his shoulders and while Tigress wrapped those around him, Viper left the bathroom for a second to put some of those back, leaving Tigress wrapping up parts of his shoulder.

"Does it look okay?" asked Tigress.

Musaki looks at his wraps and he said, "I think it's good. Thanks."

Tigress clears her throat and said, "I'm really glad that you're okay. Give me the names of these streetfighters that did this to you and I'll give them the same thing."

"Don't do that. Once you give in to them, they'll expect you to fight all of them...and most of them are underage." Musaki exclaimed.

"Underage?"

"Yeah, under the age of 18."

Tigress couldn't imagine younger kids would fight with Musaki and she knew that she'd never fight with younger kids and replied, "You're right."

"Could you not mention this to Shifu and the others? I kinda don't want them to know about this incident." Musaki said.

"What incident?"

Suddenly, Master Shifu comes in and notices Musaki's bandages around his shoulders and his half bloodied face as he glared at Musaki for what's going on.

"That incident." Tigress added.

"You owe me." Musaki muttered.

* * *

Do I know how to create drama or what? Let me know if ya need more!


	3. End of the Rope

A father/son quarrel that turns loud!

* * *

Chapter 3: End of the Rope

The next day, Rasta and Nuka were having a huge argument over what had transpired last night, regarding to the fact that Nuka had been drunk and was attempting to fight someone when there was no reason to have been starting a fight in the first place.

"What were you thinking last night? You could've killed him!" Rasta shouted.

"So?! He could've deserved it!" Nuka argued.

Rasta growls at his son and said, "It's that streetfighting crap that brought you into this! I had told you not to sneak out, but you disobeyed me every single time!"

Nuka groans at his father's yammering and said, "Give it a rest, will ya? I'm like 15 years old! I'm not out stealing, robbing, murdering people, engaging with a prostitute or have gotten a girl pregnant! So what's the big deal?!"

"I never assumed you did! Your mouth is the big deal and I won't have it, young man!" Rasta shouted.

All of a sudden, Mischa comes into the kitchen to see what the big fuss is all about and she asked, "What's going on here?"

Nuka snorts at his stepmom, turns to her and said, "Me and my dad are talking and this has nothing to do with you, so why don't ya back off?"

Rasta lets out a low growl and said, "Watch how you talk to your stepmom like that!"

"She doesn't have the right to interfere with our problems!" Nuka yells out.

"Nuka..." Mischa said, before being cut off by Nuka.

"Don't even talk to me like you're my mom! You know absolutely nothing about me!" Nuka yells out.

"Go to your room, young man! You're grounded!" Rasta yells out.

That seemed to drive Nuka through the wall with that and he grew more angrier, but in a shocked way and said, "Grounded? For how long?!"

"Two months!"

Nuka growls at his dad for this and said, "Screw 2 months!"

Mischa tried to downplay the situation and she said, "Nuka, let me talk with your father privately about this."

Nuka storms out of the kitchen and then as he enters the room, he slams the door hard and plops himself into his bed, feeling a huge amount of anger seeping inside of him, holding a bitter grudge against his dad for letting the stepmom dictate his life, so much so that he punches a couple of holes in the walls to get his anger out.

"I shouldn't be grounded. I'd rather be out with my crew, smoking some meth, fighting in the streets or drinking some sake." Nuka grumbled angrily.

He couldn't quite deal with what he's coping with, so to numb those down, he heads under his bed to get a case full of crysatl meth and began smoking on some heavy meth and injects himself with heroin. He could feel most of the pain from it, but he could care less because all he wants to do is numb down the feelings he had over the years and escape from it.

Suddenly, he sees one of the gang members and the leader making their way to the bar and he wants in with them to have a good night out. With that, Nuka opened up his window and climbs out of the roof of the house and lands onto the ground and runs off to join his friends there.

One wolf turned around and saw Nuka catching up with them and he said, "Nuka! What up, bro?"

"Sage! What's up, my man?" Nuka asked.

Both Nuka and Sage did a fist bump and made an explosion sound while they were laughing and Nuka asked, "Where we going?"

"Spike's gonna take us to the bar and have some drinks! We ain't gonna do any fighting until tonight, so we'll just party most of the day until we're hopped up on fighting!" Sage exclaimed.

Spike looks up at Nuka and asked, "You up for tonight?"

Nuka looks back at the house and he looks at the gang and has decided to just stay out with his streetfighting buds and answered, "I'm in!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rasta and Mischa made their way to Nuka's room to hopefully smooth things over and Mischa looked up at Rasta and asked, "Remember what I said, okay?"

"I'll do my best. All I want is to know what's up with Nuka." Rasta said.

Rasta knocks on Nuka's door and he said, "Hey, Nuk. Your stepmom and I need to talk to you."

There was no answer on his door and Rasta assumed that Nuka might've been so upset that he's not in the mood to talk and as they opened the door, they were shocked to find that there's no Nuka in there.

"Where is he?" asked Mischa.

Rasta then spots the open window in front of him and he said, "Snuck out again."

Mischa then looks at the window and she saw that Nuka snuck out of the house again and that drove Rasta insane and said, "I'm reaching the end of my rope here. If Nuka snuck out again, I know there's gonna be trouble out there."

"How much trouble do you think he'll get himself to this time?" asked Mischa.

* * *

You'll have the answer to that question on the next chapter!


	4. Huge Bar Brawl

Here's where Nuka and Musaki cross paths once again. But Musaki's not alone this time.

* * *

Chapter 4: Huge Bar Brawl

At the bar, Nuka, Sage, Spike and a couple of the other streetfight gangs were just chugging on some sake, beer and whiskey all while chatting amongst themselves. Spike looks up at Nuka and asked, "So what's new?"

Nuka chugs down a bottle of beer and he turns to Spike and replied, "Same old drama between me and my dad. He keeps screaming at me for what had happened last night. I told him it's no big deal, but he doesn't even listen to me...like always. But I would give a rat's ass about my dad."

"Yeah, I get how you feel, man. My dad and I...never get along. We each hate our own guts and all he keeps saying is that 'you're wasting your life'. How the hell am I wasting my life when I'm having fun drinking and doing whatever I want?" asked Spike.

Nuka nodded his head in agreement and said, "Exactly!"

"Hey, you wanna know the best way to get away from all this? Move out. I moved out of my dad's house when I was 17 and here I am...21 years old and living my life the way it should be." Spike added.

"Move out? That sounds like a good idea. Then my dad wouldn't get in my biz anymore." Nuka said, smirking.

Sage drank 18 shots of whiskey and he lets out a contended sigh and said, "I'm gonna be mating a lot of random girls tonight!"

One tiger clears his throat at that comment and said, "I'm the top mating-er around here! So I get all the girls to sleep with this dude!"

Sage scoffed at that and said, "In a pig's eye!"

The bartender gives Nuka another bottle of sake and Nuka tells the bartender, "Leave the bottle."

Both of them are unaware that Musaki and Master Tigress walked into the bar and Musaki felt completely uncomfortable in this environment and asked Tigress, "Why are you dragging me here? This has underage written all over it."

"Because we're gonna find the person that did this to you last night and I'll make him pay." Tigress said, cracking her knuckles.

Just then, a random drunk comes over to Tigress...apparently slamming into her chest and he said, "Hello, babycakes. You must be a firework because you're sparking up my night!"

Tigress growls at the drunk person that's flirting with her, in the most stupidest way and he said, "Move it."

"Ooh...I like them feisty!" the drunk said, laughing goofily.

Musaki groans at this situation and suddenly, a random 25-year old girl comes along to seduce him and said, "You...me...in my place...serious mating."

"No thanks. I already got a girlfriend, so..." Musaki said, trying to get away from her.

She smacks Musaki's butt, causing him to shout and she tells him, "She ain't gotta know. I'll show ya to my house."

Tigress grabs ahold of Musaki's hand and she tells her, "He's not going anywhere with you."

The random drunk girl glares at Tigress and tells her, "Oh and what are you, his girlfriend? Look here, sister...his sexy ass is gonna be mine."

Tigress lets out a huge roar directly to her face and she tells her, "He's not interested in you and never will be...so get out of here before you force me to take harsh measures."

"You listen to me!"

Tigress then punched her straight in the face and slammed her to the wall, causing the drunk girl to leave and she said, "It's all right. I've been kicked out of better places with better food, better drinks and better services!"

Tigress took a deep breath, then turned to Musaki and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Musaki said.

"Hey!"

Both of them turned around and Musaki saw Nuka staring at him in the bar stool and he grew shocked and he told Tigress, "That's him."

Nuka got up from his seat and went towards Musaki, holding a bottle of sake on his hand and asked, "So ya finally decided to show up, huh? Ready to fight me this time?"

Tigress went up to him and she asked, "So you're the person that Viper mentioned."

"What's it to ya?" Nuka spat out.

Musaki went up towards him and said, "Dude, I'm not here to fight you. Especially not in a place like this."

Sage then spoke out, "Well, you picked the wrong place to say that, man! Because we're drunk, we're tough and we'll kick you and your tiger girlfriend's asses until the next freakin' dynasty!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Musaki exclaimed.

Spike didn't believe that for one second and he lets out a scoff and asked, "Bet you ain't mating her, huh?"

Tigress snarls at Spike for making that ridiculous remark he made and said, "You'd better shut up and mind your own business. Now, we came over because Musaki told me about you beating him up last night and we just wanna tell you that if you get anywhere near him, you're gonna have to deal with me."

Nuka scoffs at this and said, "Nobody's scared of you! Now back off so I can take on this punk!"

"You'll take on nothing and like it!" Tigress shouted.

All of a sudden, two wolves; ages 18 and 14; came in and slaps Tigress' behind and both of them were giggling like a couple of kids and high-fived each other while she looks at them and said, "Big mistake!"

Nuka then gets in Musaki's face and said, "Fight me now!"

"No!" Musaki shouted.

Nuka then grabs Musaki's hand and throws him through the bar, landing on the ground and bottles of sake were falling down, but Musaki stopped them by using his mind tricks to throw it at Nuka. He turns around and sees him there from behind. He growls and leaps over to the other side and plans to knock him out. Musaki gets himself up and begins to run away, but not before he gets blocked off by Tigress.

"Move it, lady!" Nuka shouted.

"You leave him be!" Tigress shouted.

"You ain't my mom!"

"If I were, you'd be up for adoption!"

Nuka growls at her and scratches her face and shoved her out of the way while he chases Musaki through the bar and he throws a bar stool at him, but he ducks down and it lands on a random drunk's head. The drunk looks up and he was 12 years older than Nuka and cracks his knuckles and punches him in the jaw and lands on the wall and when the big drunk came at him, Sage punches him in the groin while Spike stomps on his face.

Suddenly, a full-on bar brawl breaks out when the entire bar began fighting and Musaki tries to find a way out of there, but gets stopped by Sage and got slammed into the wall many times and Sage told him, "Nobody turns down Nuka's fighting! Ever!"

"Well, I just did!" Musaki shouted.

Tigress clawed Sage's butt and she told Musaki, "Let's get out of here!"

As they flee from the bar, Tigress looks over at Musaki and tells her, "Let's never go back there again."

"How about never come there in the first place?" Musaki asked, sarcastically.

Nuka then pops out of there with his shirt ripped and parts of his pants torn up and he said, "I'm not done with you!"

Suddenly, the bar brawl spills over to the outside and not long after, the whole entire Valley is fighting and both Musaki and Tigress decided to put an end to the fighting very quickly by breaking it up, but Musaki knew that tactic couldn't work, so he tries an alternative.

He stomps on the ground hard, causing major shockwaves to come from underneath the ground and it stops mid-way and Musaki said, "Enough of this fight! Everyone get back to your homes while the rest of you get out of the bar!"

"Who's gonna make us?" asked Sage, angrily.

"As a matter of fact, we're gonna have a streetfight match here!" Spike yells out.

The rest of the streetfighting crew cheered in agreement and Musaki refused that offer while angered Nuka the most and he grabbed ahold of him and said, "You're gonna freakin' fight me wheter you like it or not!"

"Nuka Isaac Xiu!"

Just then, Nuka turns around and saw his dad getting pissed off and he said, "Dad, I'm in the middle of something!"

"In the house, now!" Rasta shouted.

"But dad..."

"NOW!"

Nuka growls at his dad as he lets go of Musaki, muttering, "You never let me have any fun."

Rasta turns to Musaki and he looks over at him and said, "I am so sorry my son has done this to you."

Musaki shook his head and then asked, "He's your son?"

"Yeah."

Tigress went up to Rasta and she asked, "I'm Master Tigress and this is Musaki."

Rasta clears his throat and said, "I've heard of you before. You're one of the Furious Five, aren't you?"

"Leader."

Rasta nodded his head and he said, "It's nice to actually meet you. Again, I am deeply sorry for my son's actions that had occured to both you and this young man here. I assure you that me and my wife will handle this whole situation."

"Thank you, sir." Tigress said, bowing to him.

Musaki bowed to him also and Rasta felt a huge sense of guilt hanging inside of him and Musaki was the first one to notify this, but never told anyone about it yet.

'I wonder what's up with that Nuka dude.' Musaki thought.

* * *

Nuka got BUSTED! By his dad. Wonder what's gonna happen next?


	5. Final Straw

And here's the aftermath of the whole situation.

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Straw

Back at the house, Nuka and Rasta came back inside, both of them fuming with each other because of what had happened earlier and Rasta said, "Son, I am clearly disappointed in you. Not only did you disobey me, but you've completely put yourself and some other people in danger!"

"Dad, it's called a bar fight. When one random person starts a fight and it grows to the entire bar, everyone is in danger. Drunk or sober...when they're in a bar fight, it's a hell of a night." Nuka responded.

Rasta growls in frustration over his son's attitude and his extreme behavior and he felt like he was gonna lose it and then he just covered his face to hide away the anger he's been holding in since his son's gone a dark path and he said, "Nuka...I don't know what I'm gonna do with you anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore. You used to be an innocent, sweet little cub and now you've gone and turned into something that I can't control anymore."

"Oh, blah blah blah blah...here we go again with this 'what will your mother think' stuff. She's not here anymore, is she?" asked Nuka, angrily.

"You've made me reach the end of my rope here!" Rasta growled.

"What rope?" Nuka shouted.

"You know what? I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. You have hurt me so many times over the years that I actually lost count. With you drinking, sneaking out, smoking, getting into streetfighting and all the other stuff that I fear the most...do you have any idea what any of those will do to me when you're either dead or in jail? It will literally kill me! You're killing me here, son!" Rasta shouted.

Nuka angrily looked at his dad's eyes and said, "Dad, you know nothing about me! I'm not the little cub you saw me anymore! If you could just leave me the hell alone and let me do whatever I want, maybe we wouldn't have a problem! Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm grown up now? I've got my own life now!"

"And you think I don't know that?! I just wanted to be part of it!" Rasta exclaimed.

Nuka sneers at that last remark his dad made and he said, "Why weren't you a part of it when mom was here? And all you had to do was leave her for that...that...that imposter! You could've divorced our stepmom and then I wouldn't care less!"

Rasta began fuming at this and he shouted, "Go to your room right now! I'm extending your grounding to four months!"

Nuka flips the bird on his dad for the extended grounding and he storms off to his room and as Rasta heard the door slam, he lets out a very angry yet worried sigh knowing that his son has gone completely out of control and he just sat down on the couch with his head down and his hands covering his face to get all of his frustrations out.

Just then, Mischa quietly steps down the stairs and she sees Rasta feeling stressed and angry as she gently sat down next to him and places her paw around his back and said, "I heard everything."

"What am I gonna do, Mischa? Everyday it's the same thing and I'm getting fed up with this." Rasta said, voice breaking.

"I wish I knew, Rasta." Mischa replied, with a sigh.

"I feel like I'm failing as a father...like I let my son down for some reason and he won't even tell me what it is." Rasta added.

Mischa gently grabs her step-mate's paw and said, "We'll think of something."

"I just want the son I had back."

* * *

Sorry I made it short, but you can tell that Nuka's still grounded. There's plenty more coming up! What would you do if you were in Rasta's position?


	6. One Solution

Rasta meets Musaki again and this time...he has his chance of helping Nuka.

* * *

Chapter 6: One Solution

The next day comes and Musaki starts walking around the streets of the Valley to see if they got some kiwis at the marketplace and once he enters, he lurks around the fruit section and to his surprise, he sees some kiwis there and he wanted to get a few pieces of those kiwis.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Let's hope they taste good here than the ones in Shanghai Secluded Valley."

After he brought those kiwis and went out of the store, he bumps into Rasta and when he recognized him, he said, "Hey, nice to see you again."

"Musaki, right?" asked Rasta.

"Yep. I was just gonna head back to the palace." Musaki replied, holding his bag of kiwis.

Rasta nods his head in understanding and he then said, "Well listen...I was kinda hoping I could talk to you for a second."

"Sure, what about?" asked Musaki.

Rasta lets out a huge sigh and he replied, "My son, Nuka."

Once the name was mentioned, Musaki still felt nervous because he's talking about the same dude that beat the snot out of him twice and he said, "Okay..."

"Remember when I said that I should handle him yesterday? I just realized that no matter what punishment I gave him, he shakes it off like it's nothing. He just does whatever he wants to do and doesn't even think about the consequences life will have if he smokes, drinks and gets into streetfights. I don't know what to do anymore." Rasta said.

Musaki thought about this deeply and he said, "I wish there was something I can do to help."

Rasta thought about it for a second and then...he makes a quick suggestion and said, "You think maybe you can help me see what's going on my son's mind? Like what's bothering him."

"Um...what?" asked Musaki, confusedly.

"Well...maybe you can bring him to the Jade palace for a week and maybe give him some much needed discipline. Get to what's inside his head so I can have Nuka back." Rasta added.

Musaki wasn't sure about this because he's not a full-on kung-fu master, but he can see through other people's mind when they're hiding something from someone and he was hoping to give this a shot and he said, "I don't know how I'll do this, but I'll ask Shifu and the others about it and let you know soon."

Rasta bowed to Musaki in respect and said, "Thank you, Musaki."

After Rasta left, Musaki groans in anxiety as he was thinking how he'll explain this to the other masters and said, "Well...if I'm gonna be able to this, I might as well get some help from the others. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace

"You're gonna do what?!" Master Shifu shouted.

Musaki knew Shifu would react this way after he explained what had happened and he said, "Well...he said that his son has a discipline problem and he always turns to streetfighting, drinking and smoking and suggested that he should stay here for a week with me teaching him."

"Are you saying that the young man that scarred your face twice while he was drunk is coming here and you're gonna be responsible for him?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah...that and I might need some assistance if I need it." Musaki added.

Shifu rubbed his temples and tried his best not to lose it and he said, "Musaki, why couldn't you have just said no?"

"He kept begging me like it was his last hope. I couldn't turn that down. Besides, you always told me to face some responsibilites and challenges even when it's not kung-fu. Give me that one chance to dothis challenge." Musaki added.

Shifu was very reluctant to let this happen, but since it's Musaki's responsibility for doing so...the last thing he would want to do is stand in his way and he lets out a big sigh and said, "Very well. When is he coming?"

Musaki clears his throat and said, "I told the father that I should run it by you first."

"Fine. I'll come with you to see this young man. But remember this...since it's your responsibility, you have to let him abide by our rules here. So each time he gets himself in trouble, you will be held accountable for his actions. Are we clear?" Shifu added.

"Crystal clear." Musaki replied.

* * *

Next up, Shifu meets Nuka. How will that turn out?


	7. Shifu Meets Nuka

Now we get to see where Shifu meets Nuka for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 7: Shifu Meets Nuka

Later that afternoon, Musaki and Shifu went on their way to find Rasta's place and once they found the house, Musaki knocked on the door and both of them waited for an answer and just then...the door opens and both of them see Nuka was the one opening the door and he asked, in a rude manner, "What the hell do you want?"

Shifu clears his throat and he said, "You must be Nuka."

Nuka looks down and sees Shifu standing there and he said, "Who invited you, short stuff?"

Musaki glared at Nuka for a second and he said, "Watch how you're talking to Master Shifu like that."

Seconds later, Rasta came downstairs and he sees Musaki and Shifu standing in front of the door and Nuka turns around and said, "Dad, why's the punk and the old freak here?"

Shifu reaches in for his flute and whacks Nuka in the head with it and Nuka responds, "Ow! Really?!"

"Clearly, you lack in discipline and respect." Shifu added.

Nuka rubbed his head fiercely and he looked at Shifu as if he was saying something offensive and asked, "What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

Shifu whacked Nuka in the head with the flute several times and Nuka grew sick of it and tells his dad, "Get them out of here!"

Rasta looks up at both of them and he said, "Come on in."

Shifu and Musaki lets themselves in and as they sat down on the couch, Rasta was definitely grateful that Musaki brought in Shifu in person in the house and Musaki said, "I spoke to Shifu about this and I've come to accept this offer."

"Starting tomorrow, your son will spend a week in the Jade Palace, where he will learn discipline, strength, patience, determination and self-respect for himself and others. Musaki will be his sole responsiblity for this and me and my students will assist if necessary." Shifu added.

Nuka overheard this and he immediately didn't like it one bit and he said, "Not going."

They decided to ignore it and Rasta asked, "What exactly will he do there?"

"Not going." Nuka replied, louder.

"He will learn kung-fu and use his fighting skills for good rather than streetfighting." Shifu replied.

"Not going!" Nuka screamed.

Rasta turns around to face Nuka and he immediately turned back to Shifu and said to him, "Sounds like a great idea. Maybe kung-fu will beat out streetfighting."

Nuka angrily went to all three of them and he said, "What will kung-fu do with streetfighting? Absolutely nothing! Let me repeat this; not...going...anywhere!"

All three of them feel silent, but Rasta asked, "So should he pack?"

"For the time being, yes." Shifu replied.

Nuka groans angrily as he storms out of the room, giving all three of them the finger as he walks out screaming out loud and then slams the door to his room. Rasta looks at the rest and he said, "This is what I have to deal with. Maybe if you guys bring him to the Jade Palace, I can get my son back."

"I will do my best." Musaki added.

"I appreciate this." Rasta said, bowing to him.

* * *

Wonder what's gonna happen now? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. The Only Alternative

So...I left ya hanging and this time around...we get the answer you've been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Only Alternative

After Musaki and Shifu left the house, Rasta walked towards the hallways to Nuka's room and when he entered inside, he only saw the teenage cub just laying there on his bed, apparently still angry about him coming in the Jade Palace for a week and when he came inside, he quietly sat down on the edge of his son's bed, trying to make the situation less tense.

"Dad, I'm not going." Nuka said.

Rasta looks at his son and he said, "Maybe it's for the best. You just need to find a way to gain some ounce of respect and discipline."

Nuka turns to him and he asked, "Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm doing this because it may be my last attempt in getting the son I had when he was a baby cub back. I just can't do this anymore...me looking for you every night doing who knows what out there doing I don't know what." Rasta answered.

Nuka sits up and he stares at his dad and said, "Why do you think everything I'm doing is wrong?"

"Drugs, alcohol, fights, running in the streets, partying at an age you shouldn't be in...the last thing I would want is to see you in jail." Rasta added.

"Nothing scares me, dad. If something goes down, I'll take it. I can handle myself." Nuka bragged.

Rasta lets out a very deep exhale and a worried look on his face and he said, "That's what I'm afraid of...because you don't know that yet. You might think you can handle yourself, but in the real world, it doesn't play out like that. I hope someday you'll understand why I'm doing this for you."

Nuka scoffed at this and said, "I know why you're doing it...to kick me out of the house. I've been in unwanted places."

Nuka reaches in and pulls out some meth and began smoking heavily and while taking a few shots of heroin. Just watching Nuka using those kinds of drugs really scared Rasta because his biggest worry is that he might wake up one morning overdosed. Rasta sighed heavily and told Nuka, "Son...I hope one day that you'll understand the severe consequences you'll have to endure for people who are smoking, fighting and drinking."

Nuka didn't even pay attention to his father's pleas as he kept smoking, but eventually said, "That's your problem. Not mine."

Rasta gets himself up and as he left the room, he enters in his own and lays down on his bed with a few tears falling from his eyes and whispered, "I hope I'm doing the right thing for my son. He needs some help. I know he seems like a tough guy, but he's still a young cub. He does not understand how dangerous the real world would be."

* * *

The next morning

Nuka groans from his sleep as he feels some sunbeams shining on his face and as he got up, he mumbled, "Get this freakin' sun out of my face. I need some sleep."

Nuka slowly gets himself up, sighing groggily as he shuts the blinds from the window and leaps back to his bed, but he stops himself as he saw three bags packed up in front of the door and he asked, "What the...?"

When he opened up those three suitcases, he saw that there were only clothes on there and that completely meant one thing; his dad packed up for him while he was sleeping and never even noticed it one bit. The young tiglon walked towards the hallway to find his dad, only to see that there was no one here...well, except for Musaki, who's standing in front of him.

"So...ya ready to go?" asked Musaki.

Nuka growls at Musaki and said, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Shifu told me that I was gonna come and pick you up and take you to the Jade Palace." Musaki answered.

Nuka scoffed and said, "Well you can forget about it because I am not going anywhere with you and you can tell that to Master Shifu so he can shove it up his ass."

Not long after, he received a bonk on the head and when he turns around, he sees Master Shifu standing behind him, apparently annoyed by the smart aleck remark he made and he said, "We will not approve of cursing in the Jade Palace."

"But we're not in the Jade Palace." Nuka growls.

"Nuka...show respect."

Out of the shadows, Rasta comes out of the hallway and stood in front of all three of them and he turns to Shifu and said, "Forgive my son. This is one of his morning moods."

Shifu chuckled softly at this and said, "Rasta, rest assured that my students and Musaki can handle him."

Nuka groans in annoyance as he figured that there was no way out of this and he said, "Can I at least drink some sake before I leave? I'm gonna need to drink at least 12 bottles to help me get through the day."

Musaki clears his throat at this and said, "Shifu doesn't allow anyone drinking in the palace."

That seemed to shock Nuka the most because he can't cope with sobriety and how not to drink every single day and he said, "Are you serious?! No drinking?"

"We have zero tolerance for anyone drinking; both overage and especially underage." Shifu said, sternly.

"Nuka...just do what Shifu and the others say and listen." Rasta added.

Nuka turned to his dad and lets out a low growl and said, "I'm gonna hate you for this."

"Let's get going, running mouth." Musaki added.

Nuka growls at Musaki at annoyance as the three of them heads off and as Rasta watched them go, he has high hopes for this whole thing and he whispered, "I love you, Nuka. Please understand this is why I'm doing this."

At the Valley Streets

Nuka was definitely not looking forward to going in the Jade Palace and when he saw the glimpses of how it looks on top, he groans and said, "This is gonna be the longest week of my life."

* * *

How will the first meeting in the Jade Palae go? Find out next!


	9. The First Day

Nuka's first day in the Jade Palace! What would be his first impression?

* * *

Chapter 9: The First Day

Once they reached the Jade Palace, Nuka looked completely shocked and horrified at the length of stairs that reaches to the top of the palace and he lets out a whine and said, "We gotta go all these stairs?"

"Yes, we do. It's the Journey of a Thousand Steps." Shifu answered.

Nuka tried his best to get out of this and he said, "Hey, you know something? I just remembered...I forgot that my paw hurts during the bar fight last night."

Nuka made a fake wince sound on his paw and Musaki immediately saw that he was faking it and he said, "You walked pretty normal when we came."

"I mean from...my hands. Yeah, that's it." Nuka said, continuing making feigned noises.

Musaki looks over at his paws and sees that there are no marks or injury marks all over and he said, "Nice try, Nuka. You're not getting out of this one."

Shifu then tells Nuka, "Musaki is correct. This is for your own good."

Nuka sighed heavily and lets out another whine, while muttering, "I hate my life."

10 minutes later...

As they reached the top of the palace, Nuka grew very exhausted from walking this way and laid down flat on his back, panting heavily and said, "Remind me to beat up the dude that made these stairs."

"Come on, Nuka. Let's head inside and meet the masters." Musaki said.

Nuka was still tired and sore from walking and it's only morning and he said, "Why don't you guys bring them here? I can't go."

Shifu nods Musaki to give him another alternative to bringing him to see the masters; he picked up his legs and dragged him to the training hall all while Nuka's shouting and protesting him to get off. Musaki then told Shifu, "This is like dragging a 2-year old...a 300-pound 2-year old."

"Just remember he is your responsibility, Musaki." Shifu recalled.

"Yes, master."

Even though Musaki would put up with Nuka's attitude, he's always one to get the job done, even in the most challenging efforts he'll face. When they finally made it to the training hall, Shifu sees his students standing there waiting for him and he said, "Students, you've made it just in time. We brought in someone that's gonna stay here for a week."

Just then, they heard Nuka shouting out curse words at Musaki and loads of screaming in most parts and when they finally made it, Nuka demands Musaki to let him go and most of the students were a little bit surprised by this.

"Dude, if you don't let me go...I swear I'm gonna use your panda ass as my scratching post!" Nuka shouted.

Viper then recognizes that voice come out of nowhere and when she saw that it was Nuka, she angrily hissed at him and said, "What are you doing here?'

Nuka then looks at Viper and he lets out a growl and asked, "You?! What the hell are you doing here, snake?!"

Musaki elbowed Nuka and he muttered, "Show respect for the masters."

Nuka mocked Musaki's words and groans loudly as he faced all of the masters and said, through clenched teeth, "Hello. My name is Nuka. Nice to meet you all."

"Bow to my students." Shifu said.

Nuka looks up at Shifu like he's crazy and he said, "I'm not all into the whole curtesy crap."

"Bow to my students." Shifu said again, very sternly.

Nuka then looks back at them and reluctantly bowed to the masters and they also bowed back as well and Tigress asked, "Why is he in our palace?"

"He's got a discipline problem and refuses to take any orders from authority so we're gonna have to teach him the basics of what we do around here." Shifu answered.

Crane clears his throat and said, "We're not responsible for him, aren't we?"

"Not at all. He's Musaki's responsibility. But he will need your help from time to time with some of you." Shifu added.

All of the masters looked at Musaki, apparently shocked that someone like him will be responsible for this cub and Nuka said, "The hell he would! I'm not 5 years old! I don't need a freakin' babysitter!"

Musaki sighed heavily at this and he said, "Look, it could give me a chance to be responsible if I have a student of my own."

"Musaki, I don't know what you're thinking. Why would you wanna help someone like him after he merely killed you twice?" asked Tigress.

Musaki then rolled his eyes after that question and he said, "Why wouldn't I? He's not your responsibility. But I do wanna figure out what's in this kid's head and why he's like this. Maybe get to the heart of the matter on something in his life that might've caused him to be so violent and angry all the time. I could tell he needed some help because his dad feels like he's giving up and sees my helping him as his last chance."

"Are you sure you're up for the task?" asked Viper, a little worried.

Musaki nodded his head and he said, "Very. I know he may seem like a handful, but I think I could help him out."

Though most seem reluctant about this because Nuka's got an attitude, they're really hoping that this could be Musaki's chance to do so. Viper then said, "Okay, Saki. Much as me and Tigress want to skin him alive, we won't stand in your way."

"Thanks." Musaki said.

"But if he starts up with us, we'll handle him." Tigress reminded him.

"Understood."

Nuka then stares at all of them and he rudely asked, "You guys done here? Tell me where my room is so I can catch up on my sleep."

"Yeah, we don't sleep in all day." Monkey said.

"Then what do you guys do?" asked Nuka.

* * *

(mischievous chuckle) Nuka's gonna get his answer in the next chapter!


	10. What They Do

Left you guessing on the last chapter, huh? Well, this is Nuka's answer.

* * *

Chapter 10: What They Do

Minutes after, Nuka witnesses all of the masters doing their kung-fu tricks and doing what they do best and he seemed very shocked and albeit very scared that this is what they do everyday and that he'll be a part in this.

Shifu then walks over to Nuka and he turns to him and asked, "Any questions?"

"I just got one. What the hell is wrong with you, man? That's all you guys do?!" Nuka shouted, in panic.

Shifu brought in his flute and whacked him on the head really hard and he sternly replied, "Yes. And I have warned you about cursing in this palace."

Nuka rubbed his head a little and he said, "It would be easier if you just told me instead of hitting my head, but you can't stop me from saying whatever I feel like saying."

"Nevertheless, you will do whatever we say and abide by our rules and standards. And clearly...as of right now, you lack discipline, respect and an utter disregard for appropriate attire." Shifu added.

Nuka looked at what he was wearing; a black and white T-shirt with a skull in the center and black shorts filled with some holes on the side and dried mud splatter on it with a belt buckle of a skull around the waist and he asked, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"It is not appropriate for a kung-fu master." Shifu replied.

Tigress then stares at him and she said, "I bet he doesn't even know what kung-fu is."

That didn't seem to take Nuka very well and he shouted, "I can hear you, stripe-ass. Kung-fu has something to do with fighting and kicking insane ass, right?"

Shifu was surprised that Nuka has heard of kung-fu and a little disturbed with his own description of it and he said, "Yes, it does involve fighting...but it also teaches you strength, discipline, endurance, determination, precision and excellence of self."

It could take a long time for Nuka to get the message across and he asked, "And this is what you do everyday?"

"Pretty much." Viper replied.

Shifu then went in front of Nuka and he said, "Throughout the day, my students will give you a first introduction to their skills and they're gonna use it on you."

Nuka seemed shocked to hear this and he asked, "Wait, what?"

Before Nuka could protest, Shifu snapped his fingers and Tigress became the first one to spar with Nuka as she flew in the punches aiming at him, then some aerial kicks, flips and trips, making Nuka a little bit fearful.

"Fight back!" Tigress snarled.

Nuka groans and he gets himself up and said, "I'm not hitting a girl. Besides, you could break a nail."

Tigress responds with a low growl while Nuka responds with a loud growl and he tries to punch her in the face, but Tigress grabs his fist and flips him around into the floor.

"Cheater!" Nuka screamed.

Viper is up next as she swipes Nuka by the tail and slaps him around repeatedly and sent him through the air and wrapped her body around him and held him tightly, causing Nuka to struggle a little bit and he said, "Get off me, snake!"

She lets go of him, but not receiving a swipe on Nuka's nuts, making him roar in pain and Viper comes to his face and said, "It's Viper."

"Whomever." Nuka responded, with a bit of wince in his voice.

Just then, Mantis hops in and does some pressure points on his body and it made Nuka's arm go left and beat himself up, then Mantis punches him with his pincers and knocks him down hard than ever. He was shocked to believe that a little bug could make big moves and Nuka said, "That is completely impossible! Bugs can't do that!"

Mantis got to his face and he said, "Think again."

Suddenly, Nuka had a turn with Crane by going around the tortoise shell and Nuka almost lost his balance as it begins to move and he asked, "How do you even do this?"

"Keeps you balanced when we spar." Crane explains.

Each time the tortoise shell wobbles, Nuka almost falls down and he mutters, "I hate this."

Crane swoops over to him to spar with him and Nuka does his best to hit back, but struggles to keep still as the shell keeps going. He eventually grabs him by the leg, but Nuka fell down inside the shell and growls in frustration and said, "Stupid shell."

Monkey twirls around his staff as he hits Nuka on the arms, chest and hands while holding onto his staff and Monkey tells him, "Use the stick."

"How can I use it if you keep whacking me with it?" asked Nuka, angrily.

"Just use the stick."

Nuka groans impatiently as he attempts to whack Monkey with it, but both staffs clack at each other and Nuka dodges the staff aiming at him and he hits Monkey with it and afterwards, they began clacking the staff until Monkey sneaks from behind and whacks Nuka in the butt hard. Monkey then laughs hysterically after that and told him, "Always expect the unexpected."

Nuka rubbed his sore buttock and he said, "I didn't expect you to whack my ass."

And then, Po stares at Nuka like he's ready to see what Panda style is and Nuka found it hard to believe that a fat panda can actually kick insane butt and Nuka asked, "Dude, aren't you gonna fall asleep from working too hard?"

"You know I would, but what's the fun in that? Prepare for my full bodacity and feel the thunder!" Po exclaimed.

He comes charging at Nuka and punches him in the jaw and Nuka tries to get himself up and fight back and when he grabbed Po's wrist, he flips him down the ground. Nuka pants heavily and said, "I'm still the streetfighter here!"

And then Po grabs Nuka's wrist and flips him down, punches him and shoves him down with his belly, in which it sent him hurtling towards the wall. Nuka groans in pain over this and he said, "Not fair..."

Later, it was Shifu's turn to bring him down and as Nuka charged at the grandmaster, Shifu jumped up in the air and got behind Nuka and tripped him down on the floor and sparred with him. Nuka received many blows, punches and throws from Shifu and he ended up punching him in the stomach.

Nuka groans and he said, "You're an old dude! How can you even...?"

"Years of practice." Shifu smirked.

After all of this, Nuka laid down on the ground of the courtyard for some rest after a huge amount of work the masters did on him and just then, Musaki walked over and asked, "So...how was your first experience?"

Nuka growls at Musaki and replied, "Exhausted. This is too much work for me."

"You needed it. We start training tomorrow." Musaki added.

Nuka whines like a cub after hearing that they're gonna train tomorrow and he said, "I want to drink right now."

* * *

What did you guys think? Got more coming up!


	11. Busted!

This came out of the blue and you'll see Musaki start taking this responsibility a little bit seriously.

* * *

Chapter 11: Busted!

As the evening goes on, Nuka felt really desperate for an urge to get drunk and smoke after a whole day of first kung-fu experience and he completely dreaded training with Musaki and hopes that he'll push the masters' buttons by refusing to take part in staying at the Jade Palace for a week. Just then, he went over to his room and he unzipped his bag and as he goes through it, he looks up to see if anyone was there and it was clear.

Just then, he pulls out one bottle of sake, a bag of meth and some heroin to help him unwind after a long first day and he pops open a bottle of that sake and chugs it down fully and he pulls in his bag and got 4 more bottles as he's starting to smoke some meth and shoots up some heroin to help him dull the pain away.

Seconds later, the door opens and as he turns around, he sees Musaki standing there, watching smoke come out of Nuka's mouth and he could not believe that Nuka would stoop so low to start smoking inside the barracks and Nuka said, "What are you doing here?"

"To check on you. The better question is what have you got there?" asked Musaki, very suspicious-like.

Nuka could see that Musaki saw the sake, meth and heroin all over the floor and he replied, "Just some stuff."

Musaki was disturbed by the sight of 4 full sake bottles around the floor and he asked, "Really? You wanted to risk breaking all of the rules in this palace by drinking and smoking?"

"I need something to unwind. I can't not drink and smoke. I mean...can you imagine what my life would be without it?" asked Nuka, a little freaked.

"Sober." Musaki replied.

Nuka groans at this and he said, "Listen, you can't stop me. Just let me do whatever I want because I'll be damned if I stay here for a week and I can't put up with this. I would rather go out with my buds, just streetfighting, getting drunk, smoking, mating with some girls..."

"Mating?" asked Musaki, shocked.

Nuka rolls his eyes and he said, "I haven't lost my virginity...yet."

"Aren't you too young for that?" asked Musaki.

"I could handle it if I want to without anyone stopping me or telling me it's wrong. I'm not doing anything illegal, you know." Nuka added.

"But that's the life you're gonna go anyway." Musaki argued.

"What's going on here?"

In comes Tigress and to her shock, she sees meth, sake and heroin in Nuka's possession and that immediately set her off and said, "Shifu has told you not to smoke and drink in here."

"That dude can kiss my half tiger/half lion ass for all I damn care. He is not the boss of me." Nuka shot back.

Tigress growled at Nuka's constant disrespectful attitude and she got to his face and told him, "You'd better be lucky Musaki's responsible for you because if you were mine, you would not want to see my bad side."

"I thought I was already looking at it." Nuka replied, in a mocking tone.

Musaki got in the middle of it and he said to Tigress, "Let me handle this, okay? He's not worth it."

Tigress really wanted to beat him up, but she wanted to let Musaki handle him directly and it definitely wasn't worth wasting her time going at this kid and she said, "I'll be in the training hall. Let me know if he gives you any trouble."

"I've got your trouble right here, kitty!" Nuka exclaimed, then pulling his pants down and shoving his butt on her face.

Tigress groans at this and she told Musaki, "I've dealt with much immature boys."

As she walks off, Musaki looks up at Nuka and he told him, "Listen and listen good, dude. If you wanna get through this week, you're gonna have to treat the masters with the utmost respect and act like you're a mature adult here. You've given almost half of the masters a lot of attitude here and I'm definitely not gonna put up with this, so you had better act right!"

"You're not my dad." Nuka angrily growled.

"I know that. If I was, I'd put you up for adoption. Now...for the whole week, give up the drugs and alcohol." Musaki said, sternly.

Nuka didn't take what he said seriously and then he sees the look in Musaki's face and as his eyes change from blue to dark red, he looked pretty serious as he surrended all of his drugs and booze to him in a bag and Musaki told him, "I'll let Master Shifu confiscate those for you."

"He can't do that!" Nuka shouted.

"Yes I can."

Both of them turned around and saw Shifu there and as he entered the room, Musaki gives him the bag filled with Nuka's stuff and he turned to Nuka and said, "Disregard the rules and you'll suffer the consequences."

"Now are we clear?" asked Musaki.

Nuka sighed heavily and replied, "Yeah, we're clear."

"You better be. We train early tomorrow morning." Musaki added, as he walks off the door.

After that, Nuka laid down on his bed and he lets out a frustrated growl and he muttered, "This is not gonna be a good week for me."

* * *

A side of Musaki you've never seen, right? Sorry if I made him too extreme for you guys. We've got the training scenes between Musaki and Nuka coming up!


	12. Nuka's Training Day

Nuka's training day begins!

* * *

Chapter 12: Nuka's Training Day

Early in the next morning, the morning gong rings and all of the masters pop out of their rooms and said, "Morning, Master!"

Po comes out after them and he said, "Morning, Shifu!"

Shifu looks up and he sees that everyone's up and when he saw Musaki walking through the halls, he tells him, "Morning, Musaki. How was your yoga?"

"Pretty good. I had to end it a little early though because I need to start up training with Nuka." Musaki replied.

Shifu nods his head in understanding and said, "Good choice. Students, in the training hall."

As they dispersed into the training hall, Musaki goes into Nuka's room and found him sleeping and he went over to him and said, "Time to get up, Nuka."

Nuka lets out a quiet moan as he slowly turns around and faces Musaki with his eyes haflway open and he groans and laid his head back to the side of his bed and mutters in a groggy voice, "Leave me alone."

"Nuka, it's time for training." Musaki added, in a stern voice this time.

Nuka turns to Musaki and he asked, "What time is it?"

"Like 6:00-ish." Musaki answered.

Nuka covers himself with his blanket and he said, "It's too early. Wake me when it's like noon."

Musaki figured that this was gonna be a challenge to wake him up, but he's always the type of person to take some challenges and gets the job done no matter what it takes. He quickly removes Nuka's cover and Nuka's response was a sleepy yet frustrated moan and he said, "Quit it, dude."

"Dude, you need to wake up. We don't have all day." Musaki added, in an annoyed tone.

"I'll stay here all day if I have to." Nuka growled.

Shifu came into the room and he saw that Musaki's struggling to wake Nuka up and he walks over towards Nuka's bedside, pulls out his flute and whacks him on the head three times. Nuka responded with a painful roar and he rubs his head to make the hurt go away and he looks up and sees Shifu there in front of him with a look that doesn't seem too amused.

"Young man, you need to do exactly what Musaki tells you. We do not tolerate laziness in here." Shifu told him, as stern as ever.

"I'm not taking orders from you. If you gave me my drugs back, I'd still be up." Nuka shot back.

Shifu chuckled at this and said, "We got rid of it while you were sleeping."

Nuka completely got miffed that Shifu threw every drug and/or alcohol possessions he had out of the palace and he knew that neither of them are gonna back down and he lets out a big sigh and said, "Fine. You win."

Minutes later, Musaki and Shifu were taking Nuka over to the training hall to do some training, but as soon as they went inside the courtyard, Nuka snuck out of their way and planned to make his way to escape from them and heads back to the barracks to catch up on his sleep. He figured it's better than doing work all day and as he looked back, he was certain that the coast was clear and just as he was about to get inside, in comes Musaki and Shifu standing in front of him, getting caught.

"Damn it." Nuka whispered.

Shifu whacked him on the head with the flute again and Nuka groans in pain after this and he received another whack on the head and he asked, "What was that for?!"

"That was for sneaking away from us...and that was your language. I told you we don't tolerate cursing in the palace." Shifu added.

Musaki glares at Nuka for a second and he said, "We're gonna start training right now."

"And after that, you're gonna be on punishment for deliberately sneaking out on us." Shifu stated.

Nuka splutters in shock and asked, "Punishment?! Me and punishment have a hate relationship."

"No back talk! Just do as you are told here!" Shifu shouted.

Nuka already knew that this would be a challenge to break these guys and give them hell because Shifu is not backing down anytime soon and he said, "Okay, fine! I'm gonna let you know right now...I hate work."

"Don't we all?" asked Musaki, in a mocking tone.

* * *

At the training hall

An annoyed Musaki walks inside the training hall with Nuka and as they made it in, Musaki gives himself time to cool himself off after enduring Nuka's backtalk and he turns to the young tiglon cub and said, "Okay, now that we got that out of the way...let's do some training."

Nuka sighed heavily at that and figured that he's gonna go through yet another day of heavy training after the first day of heavy blows. Musaki then went on to say, "Let me explain to you how it works here; you are not in charge here. Master Shifu runs the Jade Palace here and what he says goes. We can do it two ways; you can either follow the rules or be a smartass. And if you act like a smartass, I can assure you that you will hate the consequences. Your dad told me that I'm responsible for you for a week here so get used to it, bro. You got it?"

"Whatever." Nuka replied, flatly.

Musaki thought that it would be best to just shake it off and said, "Now you've got some fighting skills, I can tell you that much. Some streetfighters skills are pretty cool to beat up someone who's in their way or challenge them to a fight or whatever. But if you can put all of that energy into streetfighting, you'll have a bigger chance on doing kung-fu...for all the good reasons."

"What good reasons?" asked Nuka.

"Using your fighting skills for good instead of in the streets. So...let's begin." Musaki added.

They walked over to this dummy and Nuka seemed to be a little bit confused as to how he would start this off and he asked, "This is how you start this?"

"It's how the Dragon Warrior got his start. First thing is to punch the dummy and then we'll head over to the big stuff." Musaki replied.

Nuka walks over to the dummy and he stares at it like it's no one's business and he gave the dummy a light punch and he does it again, giving it a hard punch this time and it ends up knocking him on the head. Nuka growls at this and punches it multiple times and the dummy bonks him on the head four times.

"That was decent. A little rough, but decent." Musaki added.

Next up, Musaki got himself ready for the ultimate test; teaching Nuka to do kung-fu and he explains, "So in kung-fu, the goal is to address your weakness...which I'm assuming is dealing with sobriety or other people."

Nuka scoffs at him and asked, "Since when do I have weakness?"

"Everyone has their own weakness. I'd tell you mine, but that's something I'll save for later." Musaki answered.

"So what do I have to do?" asked Nuka.

"Pay attention and hold all questions until the end. Just try to repeat what I do." Musaki added.

Musaki warmed himself up and he made a kung-fu pose with his hands as he swung his fists around and Nuka did the same and then Musaki went and did an aerial kick, but Nuka was struggling to get it right and in each of those times, he'd get easily frustrated at it, but Musaki isn't gonna let him quit. He shows him every move he has gotten and Nuka tries his best to make it look good, but with each mistakes he made, Nuka really felt like giving up for a second.

Musaki refuses to let that happen and tells him to keep going, which irritates Nuka because he's not giving up on him and he tries everything he can to make sure he's got it. After only 35 minutes, Musaki then shows Nuka an alternative way to calm himself down before he gets explosive by yoga.

Nuka seems a bit anxious of even trying this and has never done anything like this before and as Musaki began, Nuka couldn't help but wonder how he does every posture of yoga. Stretching, lifting and doing slow tai chi moves made it look like a challenge for the young tiglon and as he tries to do then, he would end up falling down on his butt, knees, or shin.

Nuka pounds his fist on the ground and said, "I can't do this! I'm not gonna get this!"

Musaki could see that Nuka's upset and he comes over to him and said, "It's frustrating the first time, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I'm never gonna get this." Nuka said, with sorrow in his voice.

Musaki puts his hand on Nuka's shoulder and said, "Listen, sometimes it'll take weeks, months or even years to do this well, but you can't give up on it after the first few attempts. You just keep going, no matter what."

"But what if I can't?"

"You can still keep going."

Nuka couldn't believe that this one person...that merely beat the snot out of him is out to help him and he's never had someone to give up on him even when he has the worst attitude he's given to anyone and at that point, both of them continue on with yoga and even with a little mistakes, Musaki's always one that's patient and understanding and Nuka has got some of it down pat.

Soon enough, Musaki stood up towards him and he said, "Now...what I'm gonna do now is that I'm gonna spar with you."

Nuka stared at him as if he was crazy and he asked, "You're kidding me, right? I thought we'd be done by now."

Musaki lets out a mischievous smirk and he stood on his ground and said, "Well, I want to test you a little bit, just so I can see if you have followed whatever I have taught ya...that and for all the times you've given most of the masters backtalk."

Before Nuka could even respond, Musaki immediately ran towards him, leaps up to the ground and kicks him straight in the jaw, making Nuka fall down to the ground and when he got up, Nuka growls and wants to claw Musaki, but gets frustrated each time he dodges and he ends up grabbing his wrist and punched him in the face, but Musaki wasn't fazed by it. Musaki got back on his feet and went on an all-out battle mode as he kicked, punching and swung at Nuka and with every punch Nuka could endure, he could tell that Musaki means business.

Both of them sparred with each other and Nuka was hoping that he'll defeat Musaki with his streetfight moves as a way of saying that he'll never change him, but Musaki is determined to prove him wrong as he continues sparring with Nuka. When they stopped, Nuka asked, "Why won't you give up?"

Musaki looks at him in the eye and tells him, "Because...I don't give up that easily."

Nuka lets out a big roar and charges at him, but Musaki does a backflip and grabs onto the railings, swung his entire body around and does a rapid corkscrew move and kicks him straight in the shin and then, he grabs his tail and slams him down to the walls and on the floors and the final blow is a kick to the face with a much more powerful attack he could gain as it struck him in the mouth and landed onto the floor.

Nuka stood up and saw Musaki standing there and said, "I think you got the message now."

When they stopped, Nuka fell down to the floor, apparently exhausted from all the training he had to endure and Musaki chuckled softly and said, "I guess we're done for today. We start again tomorrow, same time same place."

"Oh, goody." Nuka replied, sarcastically.

Minutes later, Shifu called on Nuka and when he came over, Shifu told him, "Your punishment for today is to clean up parts of the palace."

"Wait, what?" asked Nuka, confusedly.

Shifu brings in the broom to start sweeping up parts of the barracks and Nuka lets out a whining moan as he began and Shifu also told him, "Musaki and I will be in supervision as you do my chores as well as the Five's chores."

"I gotta do their chores too?" asked Nuka.

"Yes."

Another whining moan came out of Nuka as he started sweeping the floors, polishing the artificats, cleaning up parts of the rooms and everything else in between. It took him hours to do so, but he was able to complete it in a short amount of time and it ends with him just laying down on his mat on his room. Nuka sighed heavily and still feels like he wants to end this sobriety lifestyle once and for all.

* * *

How was that? Think Nuka has learned his lesson? Find out on the next chapter!


	13. Sneak Out

You'd be surprised at what Nuka's gonna do.

* * *

Chapter 13: Sneak-Out

As nightfall comes around after the first day of training, Nuka felt like he needed a break from all of this and while everyone was asleep, he snuck out of the room and wanted to meet up with his streetfighting friends and head to the bar, just for drinking and fun. He was unaware that a pair of panda blue eyes was watching him go and he followed behind him to see what he's up to.

A couple of minutes passed by and Nuka made his way around town and as he headed inside the bar, he sees some of his street friends at the barstools and he said, "Got a stool for me?"

Sage looks over and sees Nuka making his way in and he said, "Yo, look who's back!"

"Nuka, what up bro?!"

They greeted Nuka as they came in and Spike looks over at the bartender and said, "Hey, dude...give us some of the best drinks you got."

Nuka sits down for a second and one tiger looks at Nuka and said, "Where have you been hiding yourself, man? We thought your dad like grounded you until you were old."

Nuka scoffs and said, "I wish. I just snuck out of the Jade Palace."

Sage widens his eyes at this and he said, "The Jade Palace? The same ones where those lame-ass kung-fu masters live?"

Nuka nodded his head and replied, "Yeah. Can you believe this? I'm not allowed to drink or smoke there."

Spike winces at that rule it was made and he said, "Man, that's painful. I hate sobriety so much."

"That's why I came...so I can come back drunk. So much so that they'll kick me out." Nuka added.

Spike chuckled softly as he poured a bottle of booze into a cup and gives it to Nuka and said, "Welcome back, Nukes."

"Everyone, to our friend Nuka that's back to us! Let's get drunk tonight!" Sage shouted.

The streetfighters cheered on as they chugged it down and Nuka felt like he was back to where he was and he felt like they're his best buds. Spike chuckled and said, "We missed you, man."

"Dude, I've only been gone for a day. Besides, I might come back to the palace drunk." Nuka added.

A younger wolf, 14 years of age looks at Nuka and said, "That'd be funny. And I bet maybe you'd want to mate some of them."

Nuka chugged his second drink and said, "I wish."

Musaki then walks into that bar and his eyes met in shock and disbelief that he saw Nuka drinking and he walks over to him and said, "Having fun, Nuka?'

Nuka turns around and sees Musaki standing there and he figured that he was gonna be in trouble and he said, "Musaki...what are you doing here?"

"You couldn't even be sober for a freakin' minute?" asked Musaki, in anger.

Sage clears his throat and he tells Musaki, "What's the deal? He's just having fun. We'll take him back after he gets loaded."

Musaki mockingly chortled at this and said, "He's going back right now. Come on, Nuka."

"Can't I just stay here a little longer?" asked Nuka.

"Uh, no! I'm responsible for you, remember?" asked Musaki.

"You're not my dad! I can do whatever I want to. Besides, I've done your little kung-fu and I think that's enough for me." Nuka added.

Musaki figured this was gonna take drastic measures to get him out of the bar and he picks Nuka up by the waist and carries him back to the palace with the tiglon protesting to put him down. Sage looks over and he sees Musaki carrying him out and he said, "Put him down! He hasn't had his umpteenth drink yet!"

"Oh, put a cork in it!" Musaki shouted.

As they came out of the bar, an infuriated Nuka tells Musaki to let go of him and when was about to go back, Musaki stomped his tail, letting out a loud roar come out and that made Musaki yank his tail and drag him back to the palace.

When they got back, Musaki said to him, "What possessed you to go back to the bar?"

"Maybe I don't like being freakin' sober because I've spent a freakin' day without drinking or smoking and I needed a fix." Nuka answered.

Musaki sighed heavily and he said, "Dude, I can tell you this much...you're going cold turkey."

"Why would you freeze a turkey?" asked Nuka, confusedly.

"I meant try spending a full week without drinking and smoking and being with those streetfighting friends of yours." Musaki added.

Nuka grew pissed at this and he said, "You can't tell me what to do!"

Musaki didn't want to waste his energy arguing with Nuka and he said, "Nuka, we'll deal with this in the morning. For now, just go to bed."

Nuka snorted at him as he walked back to his room and when he laid down on his bed, he lets out a big sigh and said, "Musaki is not my dad. He doesn't know me. I can do hatever I want whenever I want."

Meanwhile, Musaki made his way back to his room until Tigress stopped him and wanted to know what was going on and he answered, "I caught Nuka sneaking out to that bar. I need to find out why he likes drinking and smoking and what was his purpose."

"The only question is why would he do that?" asked Tigress.

"That's what I wanna know and I'm gonna find out tomorrow." Musaki answered.

* * *

How far would Musaki go to see what's on Nuka's head? You'll have to find out for yourself.


	14. Unanswered Reasons

We get to see a side of Nuka that he's been hiding all these years.

* * *

Chapter 14: Unanswered Reasons

As the next morning came in, Nuka heard the morning gong ring and he lets out a loud groan and said, "Why can't I just sleep all day?"

Not long after, a knock on his door barely made him get up and he said, "Go away."

When the door opens, it was Musaki coming by and walking towards his mat and he said, "Another day of training, Nuke."

Nuka looks over at Musaki with his eyes getting groggy and droopy and asked, "Again?"

"Yes, again. Don't think I've forgotten about last night because we're still talking about this." Musaki added.

Nuka lets out a low growl as to why Musaki can't believe that he'll never hear the end of this and he said, "That conversation's over. Just let me freakin' sleep all day so I won't have to work."

Musaki scoffed at this and he said, "Fine, have it your way."

Musaki left the room already, but little did Nuka know that Musaki wasn't gonna let him slide that easily for he's got a little alternative plan to make him get up. A couple of minutes later, Musaki walks back to Nuka's room with a bucket full of water as his alternative effort and he poured the entire bucket on Nuka, making him soaking wet.

Nuka gets drenched and shakes every inch of wetness out of his fur, then looks at Musaki with an angry growl and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you, man?! Why'd you do that?!"

"Laziness ain't allowed here. It was either gonna be me or let Tigress wake you up with the water bucket. Now I'm against that kind of thing, but you left me no choice." Musaki answered, sternly.

"So your choice was to freakin' drench me?! Are you that stupid?" asked Nuka, angrily.

"Well, it's also stupid to sneak out of the palace and proceeded to get drunk with your street buddies!" Musaki shot back.

Just then, Shifu burst into the room and shouted, "What is going on here?"

Nuka points the finger at Musaki and shouted, "He poured water on me!"

Shifu stared at Musaki for a second and Musaki replied, "I had no other choice but to pour water on him because he refuses to get out of bed."

Shifu then stared at Nuka and he told him, "You should be lucky that I didn't do anything worse to you. We'll have time to discuss about your sneaking out to that bar in the middle of the night after your training session with Musaki. And I don't wanna hear another sound out of you, understood?"

Nuka rolled his eyes at Shifu and replied, "Whatever."

Shifu really wanted to give this cub a piece of his mind, but he's got other things on his plate now and as he left the room, Nuka looks over at Musaki and asked, "How did this old coot know I was out?"

"Shifu could sense something happening in a mile away." Musaki answered.

At the training hall

Both of them entered into the training hall and Musaki turned to Nuka and said, "All righty, we're gonna try something new today."

"Like what?" asked Nuka.

Musaki did a couple of moves where he does a backflip and does a lot of turns and twists while doing some kung-fu moves and the next thing is to do a handstand flip where he has to walk on his hands and do a front/backflip to go along with it. Nuka seemed a little bit distraught at how he's doing this and he asked, "That's what I'm doing?"

"Pretty much." Musaki answered, getting back on his feet.

Nuka seemed a little anxious about attempting this and he said, "That's not for me, man."

Musaki gave him a glare that tells him, 'dude, you can do this' and said, "Just try it. All you have to do is place your hands on the ground and then the rest of your body can stand up."

Musaki gave him a demonstration on how to do it and did it successfully and for Nuka's version, he tried to do it only to end up falling down on his face multiple times, which annoys him to a limit. Musaki notices this and figured that he's struggling with it and tries to help him out, but Nuka swipes his paw towards him, indicating he doesn't need his help.

After a few attempts, they move on to the next one, showcasing some basic kung-fu tricks. Musaki showed him how to do a jump-kick, flip twist and other kinds of kung-fu moves on the book. Nuka tries to do them, but messes up a few times, cursing at himself after each failed attempt.

Musaki could tell that there was something going on inside that kids' head that made him hold back on himself and he wanted to know what the big deal is once and for all. After a couple of almost perfect moves, Musaki told him, "Let's take a break for a while, okay?"

Minutes later

Musaki and Nuka walked over to the Peach Tree and while they were sitting down, he looks up at Nuka and asked, "So...what's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me." Nuka answered, emotionless.

Musaki could tell that Nuka's not telling him everything and he said, "It has to be something. Let's just talk about why you first got into streetfighting or even drinking and smoking."

Nuka growled bitterly at Musaki for this and he said, "That's none of your concern."

"Yeah, it is. Do you and your dad get along?" asked Musaki.

Nuka didn't say anything at all and all he can respond is a low growl at him, meaning 'who cares about my dad?' and Musaki could read what's going in his mind and he said, "Talk to me, Nuka. I'm not speaking as a master this time, but as a friend."

"Friend? Yeah, right." Nuka scoffed.

"I'm serious, man. Is there something that triggered your life that made you be like this? Like constantly getting in trouble, sneaking out, drinking and smoking, getting into streetfights? Like, what is going on with you?" asked Musaki.

"Enough already! Why do you care anyway?" asked Nuka, angrily.

"Because I'm the only one that does. I'm trying to get through to you, but you just end up shutting me out at every chance you get." Musaki added.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! You just don't understand anything and you don't even know me at all! So why do you care about me anyway?!" Nuka shouted.

Musaki didn't know how to react, other than the fact that there were tears coming out of Nuka's eyes and it revealed a side of him that the tiglon cub has hidden for so long and Nuka just runs away from him to get away from this problem.

'Is it that serious?' Musaki thought.

* * *

Musaki gets to the bottom of this on the next chapter!


	15. Walls Broken Down

Here we seek Nuka breaking down those walls he kept.

* * *

Chapter 15: Walls Broken Down

Musaki made his way to the barracks to find Nuka and figure out what's his deal and he heard some sobbing noises come from one of the rooms and as it got closer, it leads him into Nuka's room and sure enough, that person crying was Nuka.

He slowly opened his door and came in and he found Nuka, hidden in a corner trying not to be seen by Musaki and he said, "Nuka, are you okay?"

"What do you want?" asked Nuka, tearfully.

"I just...I just want to know why you were crying and why you ran away from me earlier today." Musaki replied.

Nuka then faced Musaki with tears coming down on his face and he responded, "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because I can tell that you have a problem and you're hiding it away from me." Musaki added.

Nuka lets out a sigh and a sniffle and just walks away from Musaki and sat down on his mat and he looks up at him and said, "You don't understand me at all."

"What do I not understand, Nuka? Can you at least tell me so I can know what it is?" asked Musaki.

Nuka figured that he's not gonna give up until he gets a straight answer and with that, he gives him an old drawing and as Musaki gave it to him, he sees himself as a baby cub along with his father and mother. Musaki was surprised by the fact that he sees a drawing of Nuka's birth mother there and a few tear spots in the picture and that's when it hit him...

"I didn't know you had an actual mom." Musaki added.

Nuka sighed heavily and he said, "I was only one when we had that drawing and she wrote a message there that said, 'I'll always be here for you'. That's the one happy memory I remember...until my parents began fighting each other. Every single day, it was the same thing. I could remember every night them screaming at each other, throwing things around the house...it was scary for me and then...they got a divorce."

Musaki widened his eyes when he heard the 'D' word come out of Nuka and the tiglon cub told him, "I always thought that I was the reason for their fights and I believed it for so long. She left us behind and abandoned us. Every single day, I tell my dad...that I miss mom and I got so angry and bitter that she left us for no reason and that I wished I never saw her again."

"Nuka..."

"But it doesn't stop there! I get teased by a couple of stupid neighborhood kids because of the way I am. I'm half tiger and half lion because I got black stripes all over my body and they call me a 'halfer', 'beast', 'half-beast'...it just gets me all the time. And when my dad brought in his new mom, I felt mad that he had forgotten about our other mom...completely. I hated him for it on the inside and I couldn't cope with this any longer...or my temper. I just took out my anger on my dad by screaming at his face, punching holes in the walls or even starting fights. That's why I turned to streetfighting and also drugs and alcohol so I wouldn't have to deal with everything that's made me feel like crap."

Nuka paused himself and just broke down sobbing again and Musaki couldn't bear to see him like this after hearing everything come out in the open.

"Is that why you've kept this away from everyone else?" asked Musaki, in a gentle voice.

"Yeah. Like, what's the point? I'll never amount to anything. That's why I drink, smoke and get in street fights...so I wouldn't have to put up with what's happening at home. I had to cope with having a stepmom and her kids, my dad and I at odds with each other...all I want is to be loved." Nuka answered, with tears in his eyes.

Musaki blinked his eyes and puts his hand on Nuka's shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But nothing like this is ever your fault."

"How do you know? You don't know how much pain I had to endure!" Nuka shouted.

Musaki sighed heavily and he said, "Try dealing with the fact that I lost two parents to a crazed maniac named Tai Lung when I was three, being harassed and bullied by a few orphans. You think that doesn't feel painful? Just be grateful that you actually have a dad that's there for you."

Nuka never thought about that for a minute and then he said, "I just feel as if my dad doesn't care about me..nor that he likes me."

"That's not true. He loves you. He was just scared for you." Musaki added.

"How?"

"Well...he worries that you might be in jail or killed because you were running away. And I guess he wanted a cry for help to see what's wrong with you. From what I see...you're just a kid that needs love but in the wrong ways. The only way to deal with things is to face it because running away doesn't solve anything." Musaki answered.

Nuka looks up at Musaki and he felt like he's opening up a little more and he said, "Was I that bad?"

"Well...pretty much. You can't give yourself up and you can't keep thinking everything's your fault because it isn't. It's just life. I think you and your dad need to settle this problem so that you two can give this bond another chance." Musaki added.

Nuka sighd heavily and then he looked at Musaki smiling and that in turn made Nuka break down crying and hugged Musaki and lets everything he felt over the past years out and whispered, "Thank you."

"And if you have any problems, just tell me. Promise?" asked Musaki.

"I promise."

Musaki hugged him back and for the first time, he actually broke though to Nuka. As long as he makes sure that he can trust him as well as Nuka can try his best, he'll go through with this just fine.

* * *

It shows that he's still a cub who needs love very badly and that he needs someome to help him but needs to help himself. We'll see more of this pretty soon.


	16. Breakthrough

We see Musaki and Nuka actually working together now.

* * *

Chapter 16: Breakthrough

Hours later, Musaki and Nuka went back to the training hall to do some more training for a bit and after showing a couple of tricks and moves Musaki made, Nuka was hoping to achieve it well, so he stood there, spun around and did a big jump and landed on the ground with a simple kung-fu pose. Musaki dropped his jaw in shock as he witnessed Nuka perfecting it well.

"You did it! You got it!" Musaki cheered.

Nuka turns to Musaki and he was amazed to see Musaki happy for him and that in turn...gave Nuka a shade of confidence within himself that he can do anything. Nuka smiled and said, "I guess I can do it."

"Like I said, if you put that energy into streetfighting, you can use those fighting skills to good use. In fact, you can do anything you can set your mind to." Musaki added.

Nuka had never heard any kind of encouragement like that from someone before and he asked, "I can?"

"Yeah. But you have to be willing to stick to it and make right decisions in the future." Musaki said.

Nuka seemed a little confused on that one and asked, "How will I know?"

"Just do what you think is right. If you head down the right path, good things will come. Take the opposite route, there will be some consequences. You may not realize it right now, but it'll hit you sometime." Musaki answered.

"So...what else can you show me?" asked Nuka.

Musaki smiled at him and he said, "We've only just begun."

Within the next 2 hours, Nuka has been entranced to some kung-fu training with Musaki's teaching methods and with each skills, Nuka has gotten better and better and better than the last few times. When they spar, Musaki saw some potential coming from this young tiglon cub...some potential he's never seen before and that Nuka also hides away from.

They were unaware that Tigress was watching them, shocked and confused that Musaki has succeeded once again, but also happy that he was able to get Nuka to listen and to teach him and she left them alone for a few minutes.

'I don't know how he does it.' Tigress thought.

Couple of hours later, Nuka and Musaki walked towards the Valley for some fresh air after some rigorous training and Musaki felt that it was time to just bond for a little bit and he asked, "How old are you?"

"15, almost 16." Nuka replied.

"Starting to become like an adult, aren't ya?" asked Musaki.

Nuka rolled his eyes at that and said, "Not for a few years. But I guess I've been acting like I was older when I hang with my street buds."

"So...why do you hang with them anyway?" asked Musaki.

Nuka turns to Musaki after asking something like that and he responded, "I felt as if they were like my true friends. At least they accept me instead of judge me by my hybrid."

Musaki looked a little confused on that part and he had heard Nuka mention that some kids were giving him a hard time because of his hybrid and he asked, "How so?"

Before Nuka could respond, a couple of neighborhood teenagers came towards Nuka and they were quick to take insults at him.

"Hey, look! It's the tiger crossbreed!"

Nuka growls at most of the teenagers for that remark and said, "Why can't you guys pick on someone your own size?"

"So, one half's a tiger and the other half is a lioness. So where does that leave you?"

They all began laughing and making comments towards Nuka and that made him more angrier than ever and he shouted, "You guys better shut up!"

"Whatever, you gay halfer!"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Nuka screamed.

"You're gay!"

"Am not!"

"Are too gay!"

Musaki immediately stepped in and the one thing he dislikes the most is bullies and he said, "Shouldn't you guys mind your own business?"

"Shouldn't you gain weight?"

Musaki didn't like that comment one bit, but he knew he wasn't gonna give in to their negativity and crude remarks and he said, "Beat it."

"Or you'll what?"

Musaki felt like there was no time to deal with them and he said, "Come on, Nuka. Let's just go."

"Yeah, run on home to your gay dad!"

That was the straw that broke Nuka's back when one of the teens called his father gay and he got into their face and said, "What did you say about my dad?"

"He's gay!"

Nuka snarled at him and felt like he was gonna lose it for one minute and he said, "My dad is not gay!"

"Oh, right...I forgot. I should've been more specific. I meant to say old and gay!"

Nuka roared that them and planned to fight him, but Musaki held him back while he's flailing his paws violently and screaming, "YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR FACES BEFORE I CLAW YOU UP!"

"Nuka! It's not worth it!" Musaki shouted, holding onto Nuka.

"Let me go! He has no right to talk about my dad that way!" Nuka shouted.

"Yes, I agree, but fighting isn't gonna solve anything."

Nuka stopped himself for a minute and then he lets go of Musaki while he gives the teens the finger and storms off. Musaki watched him go and he had no idea how heavy it was for him. He then turns to the teens and he said, "You guys are immature and stupid."

"Eh, whatever! You're gay too."

Musaki got into their faces while his eyes changes colors in front of them and asked, "Do I look like a damn gay dude to you?"

The teens looked very intimidated after seeing Musaki's eyes change colors and they knew that he was serious and they already left and after this, Musaki ran after Nuka to see if he's okay.

When he got there, he found him at the Sacred Peach Tree, his face buried under the bark and he heard him crying again. He gently walked over to him and he said, "Nuka, are you okay?"

"They had no right to call my dad gay." Nuka said, sniffling.

Nuka then turns to Musaki with a couple of tears coming down his face and he then asked, "Why couldn't you let me fight them? I would've kicked their asses if I wanted to."

Musaki sat down on the ground with Nuka and he said, "As much as they deserve it...and they should've deserved it...what good will that do? You can't fight them for the wrong reasons...even if someone hurts you the hardest. If you give into that, you'll let them win."

"Well, how do I win?" asked Nuka.

"Just by walking away and not be involved in it. Because it's their problem, not yours." Musaki added.

Nuka wiped his eyes and lets out a few sniffles and said, "You know a lot about bullying, don't you?"

"I know it hurts. I've been victimized by that. But in kung-fu, it helps you deal with so many things in your life so that you can't feel hurt anymore and that you can defend yourself."

"I...never thought of that before." Nuka said, in deep thought.

Musaki smiled and said, "That's because you never experienced it."

Nuka lets out a few choked sobs and Musaki added, "And don't be ashamed of who you are. Just be proud of it."

Nuka nodded his head and replied, "I will."

* * *

I felt it was appropriate to have proof that Nuka has been bullied because of his hybrid breed. Now that you've seen it, what do you think would've happened? Got more coming soon!


	17. Things Getting Better

Things between Musaki and Nuka have cooled down and now they're starting to get along and continue on training, much to everyone's delight and one's envy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Things Getting Better

2 days have passed since that fiasco had happened and during that time, Nuka and Musaki have kept training with each other, alongside most of the Furious Five and Master Shifu as Nuka started to gain a little bit of respect for the masters, but he respects Shifu a lot more than he used to. The young tiglon cub has been opening up a little more with Musaki as the only person he can trust and listen to.

Master Shifu became greatly surprised that Musaki has been training Nuka well and also kept him in line throughout...at the age of 17. The Five are also impressed with how Musaki handles Nuka really well and isn't afraid to tackle down a lot of challenges in dealing with a troubled, violent teenager.

"Wow...who would've thought that Musaki could actually do this?" asked Mantis, in awe.

Crane smirked a little bit and replied, "It makes our experience seem like first-timers."

"Looks like he proved us wrong." Monkey added.

Viper smiled at both Musaki and Nuka and he said, "I'm kinda confused. Is that the same Nuka that I swiped him on the head with? I think Musaki could be a great teacher pretty soon...at such a young age."

Tigress didn't say anything, but just looked on in observation and she still found it hard to believe that Musaki could succeed in a short amount of time...like he has at everything. She scoffed and said, "Overachiever."

Mantis hopped onto Tigress' shoulder and said, "Why are you letting Musaki get to you? I mean, it's not like he's the best learner and experienced master in the Jade Palace...like 20 times more educated and smarter and more intelligent and not to mention, more level-headed that you."

Tigress glared at Mantis and lets out a little growl at him for that comment and Viper added, "What Mantis isn't trying to say is...because he's learned from us, we can also learn from him."

"Viper's right. We should be grateful." Monkey chimed in.

As the rest of the masters watch Musaki train Nuka, most of them felt really amazed and proud of Musaki while one became a little jealous that he's succeeding.

Later that day, there was a knock on the door in the front of the Jade Palace and when Musaki came by to answer it, he saw Rasta standing there and he said, "Hey, Rasta. What brings you by here?"

"I came here to check on my son." Rasta replied.

"Sure, come on in."

Rasta enters inside the palace and he was blown away by how it looks on the inside and he said, "This place is wonderful."

"Ain't it cool?" Musaki added.

Just then, Rasta followed Musaki over to the Training Hall and as they entered in, Musaki turned to Rasta and said, "Wait here."

While he was waiting, Rasta was anxious to see how he's doing, giving the fact that he hadn't seen Nuka in so long and he was a little worried whether he's changed or has remained the same, but he hopes for the best. Not long after, Musaki comes with Nuka and as they faced Rasta, the middle aged tiger looks at Nuka and he said, "Hey, son."

"Hi, dad." Nuka replied.

Rasta clears his throat and he asked, "How are things here?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Musaki's been treating me okay here." Nuka replied.

"I'm very glad he did. Listen son...I came by to say that I miss you and I'm really looking ofrward to have you come back home." Rasta said.

Nuka nods his head and he also said, "Me too."

Rasta puts his paw on Nuka's shoulder and he just pulled in for a hug and he then said, "I love you, son."

After hearing what Rasta said to Nuka, he hugged him back too and he whispered, "I love you too, dad."

After they broke off for a minute, Rasta looked at him and he said, "I hope you realize that I only did this because I love you and I just want what's best for you."

Nuka didn't say anything and he only nods his head in response, which made Rasta a little bit hoepful that things will change a little bit. After this, Rasta looked at Musaki and said, "I know I'm gonna thank you for this one day."

"And you will." Musaki added.

Rasta clears his throat and said, "Well, I guess I better head back to work. I'll see you later, Musaki."

"You too, Rasta."

As they said their 'see you later's', Nuka blinked his eyes a few times and thought about what his father really said and thought to himself, 'He did this because he really loves me?'

* * *

Nuka will find out the answer later in the story.


	18. Amazement and Envy

The kung-fu masters express their reactions to Musaki succeeding with handling Nuka in a short time period.

* * *

Chapter 18: Amazement and Envy

That evening, Musaki and Nuka walked towards the barracks and into the kitchen for dinner and as they sat down, Viper looks up at both of them and she asked, "How are you guys?"

"Pretty good." Musaki replied.

Nuka nodded his head in agreement and replied, "Same here."

Shifu then walks in and he sits between Nuka and Musaki and as he looked at both of them...mainly Musaki, the grandmaster couldn't help but be amazed by Musaki's progress he made in straightening Nuka out, even when he didn't think he could actually do it because he's 17. He clears his throat and asked, "Were there any problems?"

Musaki scratched the back of his head and replied, "No problems, master."

"None at all, sir." Nuka added.

Po then looks over at Nuka and he asked, "You ever eat noodles, Nuke?"

"I used to when I was like...9." Nuka answered.

Po then gasped in shock after hearing that Nuka never ate noodles again since he was a kid and said, "You haven't eaten those since you were 9?!"

Nuka chuckled nervously at Po's reaction and he replied, "I stopped eating those for some reason due to the fact that I lost interest."

Po was determined to put Nuka back into eating noodles and he said, "Not after tonight, you won't. I'm gonna rescue you from a noodle-free life."

"Thanks...Po." Nuka replied, confusedly.

Viper chuckled softly and as she turned to Nuka, she said, "You know, your attitude has changed within the past couple of days. I guess working with Musaki helped you a lot, huh?"

Nuka nodded his head in response and said, "Yeah, he's like a great master and somewhat of a second dad, I guess."

Musaki didn't know how to take that label of 'second dad' and he lets out a chuckle and said, "I perfer older brother you never had in your life."

"Well, that too."

Both boys were laughing with each other and just as dinner was about to start, Po puts the first bowl to Nuka before he did anyone else and as the young tiglon looked into the bowl, he could sense that it's a lot different than what he was used to eating. He picks up the spoon and began eating it and after the first sip, his taste buds definitely woke him up in more ways than ever and he said, "Hot damn, these noodles are so freakin' good!"

Shifu clears his throat and glares at him for cursing out of nowhere and Nuka chuckled embarassedly at that and said, "I said that out loud, didn't I?'

"Uh...yeah." Musaki answered.

"Sorry. But still, I've never tasted noodles like this in the history of...like, ever." Nuka added.

Po chuckled at that compliment and he said, "It's my dad's special ingredient."

"Dude, tell me what the secret ingredient is." Nuka said, excitedly.

Musaki clears his throat to nget Nuka's attention and he said, "Nuka...Po can't tell us what he put in it. That's why they call it a secret ingredient."

"Well, how do we know that if it's a secret?" asked Nuka.

Viper then chimed in and said, "If Po doesn't want to give the secret away, he shouldn't have to give it away because everyone else will want to copy the original recipe."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh...nuff said." Nuka responded, fully understanding.

Shifu turns to Nuka for a minute and said, "Young Nuka...you seem to have changed your attitude in a short amount of time. My understanding is that Musaki has disciplined and trained you well."

"Saki trained me really good, but he never complains, lost patience with me and never had a problem with me since I first came here. So, he's cool to be around with." Nuka responded.

"The thing about Musaki's teaching methods is what he calls it 'Xing-Fu Style'. How he does is to always have patience, courage, determination, fearless and most importantly...doing everything with a lot of heart because he's also enthusiastic, encourageable and optimistic. He can even empower and inspire even the most unconfindent person to seek their true potential." Shifu explains.

Nuka widened his eyes after hearing a lot of those traits and he said, "Wow...I never knew that. So even he can take the most hardcore-ish street-wise person and turn him into something good."

"But only if it's their choice. I always give those to who need it most." Musaki added.

Monkey seemed impressed with how Musaki has done with Nuka and he said, "I think you'll be a great master someday...and an inspiration to every kung-fu master."

"Yeah, we can sense it. Master Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang." Mantis added.

Nuka froze for a second as he heard Musaki's full birth name and when he turned to Musaki, he asked, "That's your name?"

Musaki chuckled embarassedly and replied, "Full birth name, actually. And I'm surprised that Mantis actually got it right."

Mantis stopped himself and asked, "I do? Hey, I finally got it right! After one year, I finally got it right!"

"What do those mean anyway?" asked Nuka.

"That's between me, my friends and most of my relatives." Musaki said, in a hushed tone.

As they were talking, Tigress felt a growing sense of envy in how everyone's praising Musaki for teaching and disciplining Nuka in a short amount of time which for her, might take a couple of years if she had her own student. She lets out a low growl and Musaki was the first one to hear it and he turned to her and asked, "What's up with you?"

"None of your damn business." Tigress growled.

Everyone gasped in shock after they heard Tigress curse, even Musaki was surprised to hear it as well. Nuka then said, "Ooh, Master Tigress just cussed!"

"Another bad habit you need to break, Nuke." Musaki stated.

Shifu didn't like that one bit to hear his one student (and daughter) swear in front of everyone and he said, "Master Tigress, you know I do not approve of that language here."

"Forgive me, master. Had to get it out of my system." Tigress bowed to him.

"Just try to keep your system to yourself because that was immature." Musaki suggested.

Tigress glared at him deeply and she said, "You always achieve at everything. Why should you get all the praise for it?"

Nuka turns to her and he said, "Cut him some slack, Master Tigress. He knows what he's doing and he's taught me really well. So what's your deal?"

"My deal is that he's the better warrior than all of us. I don't know how he manages to do it well, but I don't like it." Tigress seethed.

"Tigress, not the time or the place for your jealousy." Musaki said.

"Jealous? I am not jealous. I'm just...I'm just upset that you do everything better than us, even me." Tigress spat out.

Once she said what she meant, she just opened the floodgate to the truth and it definitely meant that she indeed was jealous. She froze for a minute and realized that she just described herself in that position and she growled at herself for making that remark and said, "I hate it when you're right."

"Is she always like that?" asked Nuka.

Musaki rolled his eyes and replied, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Can't seem to get a break, huh? How did you like Xing-Fu style? More coming soon!


	19. About Dad

Nuka finds himself puzzling about his father's reason for sending Nuka to stay in the Jade Palace.

* * *

Chapter 19: About Dad

A couple of minutes after dinner, Nuka was sitting in his room, thinking about his dad and that visit he had earlier that day and is still remembering what he meant by saying that he did this because he loves him. He had never heard that from his dad in so long and he felt as if he was never loved since his stepmom came into his life.

He lets out a heavy sigh and he kept staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes or so, still puzzled in his mind. He hears a knock on the door and he said, "Come in."

Just then, in comes Musaki as he popped inside and he said, "Hey, Nuka. Light's out in a few minutes."

Nuka nodded his head and then said, "Musaki, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Musaki replied, as he came inside the room.

He sat down on the ground and asked him, "What's on your mind, Nuke?"

Nuka lets out a deep exhale and said, "A lot. My dad told me that he sent me here because he loves me. I just don't get it."

"You don't get what?" asked Musaki.

"Why he's doing this because he loves me."

Musaki widened his eyes after what Nuka just mentioned about his confusion about that question he had asked and why his father did this for him with love and he said, "Maybe he thought it was best for you."

"Still, though...why?" asked Nuka.

Musaki clears his throat and he said, "Well, I think the reason why is because you were heading down a path that you can't come back to and he feels as if he's gonna lose you soon enough if you continue to make some pretty bad choices. And he's kinda afraid for you because he might've gone down a similar path when he was your age and got himself in trouble for it. And maybe this would be a wake-up call for you to see how much your dad does a lot for you."

Nuka blinked his eyes at that and he just never thought of it that way because he thought he was doing this to get rid of him and he asked, "Was I really that bad?"

"I've seen worse. But most dads go to extremes with their kids in order to understand and appreciate everything they've done." Musaki added.

"Why do you say that?"

Musaki blinked a couple of times and he answered, "All fathers care for their sons."

"Why does my dad care anyway? All he cares about is his stepwife and her own kids." Nuka added.

Musaki puts his paw on Nuka's shoulder and he said, "What if I told you that that's not true?"

Nuka didn't seem to believe what Musaki just mentioned and he asked, "How would you know?"

"Before he even sent you to the Jade Palace, he told me that he's been crying every single night about the way you've been these past couple of years and most times, he feels as if he's failing as a father and that he's let you down. Between drinking, smoking, sneaking out, streetfighting and everything else...all he wanted was to find out why. He didn't want that life for you and he's scared to know that one day, you'll be killed or worse. So, he was scared for you and that he did it because he loves you and has never stopped caring about you." Musaki answered.

That seemed to bring in a lot of guilt from Nuka after Musaki said what he had to say and he asked, "He said that?"

"Yeah. You're a very smart kid. You've got a lot of potential ahead of you and...why?" asked Musaki, confusedly.

"I don't know. I guess if I started fighting others, smoking and drinking, it'll make me feel like I'm already cool enough to be accepted into everyone's peers and I've felt like I've been accepted for so long because no one judged me because of my hybrid." Nuka answered.

"I'd hate to see you throw your potential away." Musaki added.

Nuka sighed and said, "You don't know the half of it. My streetfighting friends have had members die within the past couple of months or years. Like, one was killed because of a streetfighting match gone bad, three because they were drunk and fell off a jagged cliff and six because of a drug overdose. I want to quit, but it's really hard because it would mean leaving everything I was cool with behind."

Musaki seemed shocked to hear about the fatalities that had occured with Nuka's past streetfighting friends and he was also a little afraid for Nuka for that and he asked, "Do you think you could die the same ways they did?"

"I would hope not. And many more members were sent to prison for charges of disorderly conduct, assaults; attempted or aggravated, a few murders, indecent exposure, conspiracy to commit murder, rape charges, some sexual assaults and inflicting bodily harm." Nuka responded.

"That's rough." Musaki added, in a shock tone.

Nuka nodded his head and he said, "I want to quit, but I don't know how to."

"You just have to stick up for yourself and say to them 'Look, guys...I want out of the group. I don't wanna be put in a situation where I shouldn't do things that I know is wrong and would get me in trouble.' Sure, you could lose those friends of yours, but you'll know you've made the right decision in the end." Musaki added.

"How do I know if I made the right decision?" asked Nuka.

Musaki lets out a little smile and he said, "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

Ain't that crazy how it turns out? We've got plenty more coming soon!


	20. Rasta's Confession

We hit the drama jackpot! Nuka and Musaki visit Rasta and this may be an unexpected turn...Rasta makes a deep confession that was hidden from Nuka for years.

* * *

Chapter 20: Rasta's Confession

The next morning comes along and Nuka felt some sunrays beaming down on his face, causing him to wake up with a sleepy moan and as he got himself up, he lets out a huge yawn and suddenly, he immediately recognized something weird this morning. He went into the hallway and sees that it's completely empty. No Master Shifu, no students popping out of the rooms.

Nuka lets out a curious mewl as he started walking around, like almost everyone in the barracks was empty and as he headed outside, there was no one there too. He made his way to the training hall and as he entered in the room, he saw Tigress punching a dummy and from the looks of it, she's punching it very hard.

"Good morning!" Nuka shouted.

Tigress suddenly turns around and saw Nuka standing there and what came next...the dummy knocked her hard and made her fall into the floor. Nuka couldn't help but tilt his head to the side and asked, "You okay?"

Tigress gets herself and rubs her head a little bit and then she turned to him with an angry look on her face and responded, "I was until you interrupted me."

"Sor-ry. Someone's been drinking the morning cranky juice." Nuka muttered to himself.

Her response was a low growl and she asked, "What do you want?"

"Where is everyone?"

"It's our day off!" Tigress shouted.

That froze Nuka after hearing the words 'day off' come out and he lets out a huge smile and said, "Day off? As in...like we're not working for the day?"

"Just do whatever you want."

Nuka chuckled softly and he lets out a humongous scream of excitement and grabbed ahold of Tigress and just spun her around like no one's business while screaming, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YESSSSS!"

Nuka was definitely overjoyed with the fact that he finally got a day off and as he looked at what he was doing, he releases her and asked, "Why am I still here? See ya later!"

He quickly runs off the training hall while still shouting with extreme happiness, laving Tigress a little confused at Nuka's reaction and she thought to herself, 'What's wrong with him?'

Later on, Nuka made his way back to the barracks and he saw Musaki coming in and he said, "Did you know that today's our day off?"

"Yeah. Master Shifu told us this morning." Musaki answered.

"I didn't actually hear him mention it." Nuka stated.

Musaki chuckled softly at that because he knew that Nuka was sleeping and he asked, "So what do ya wanna do?"

Nuka scratched the back of his head and he responded, "Maybe I should pay my dad a visit, you know...see how he's doing."

"I like that idea." Musaki added.

"It's been a long time since I've been home."

A couple of minutes later, Nuka and Musaki headed on their way to Nuka's home and as they came in the house, they saw Rasta sitting on the steps and Musaki said to him, "Hey, Rasta."

Rasta stands up and saw Musaki and Nuka come in and he said, "Hello, boys."

"Hey, dad. Just thought I'd drop in." Nuka said.

Rasta smiled at that, knowing that Nuka decided to come in to see him before the week's over with and he said, "Come on in."

As they walked into the house, Rasta senses a little change in Nuka and he looks at Musaki and asked, "Was he any trouble?"

"A little bit, but we're good now. He hasn't been giving me any trouble like he used to and I think he's learned discipline and respect...the hard way." Musaki said, with a chuckle.

Nuka groans at this and he said, "I don't think I've ever had my butt kicked in ways I couldn't imagine."

"But it was a well deserved wake-up call for you."

Nuka chuckled softly and said, "Very funny."

Rasta sat down on the couch alongside Nuka and Musaki and he takes a look at his son and sees that he was beginning to change himself just a little bit and he asked, "Have you learned kung-fu?"

"Pretty much. Musaki's like a pretty good mentor and so does most of the masters. I don't think I've ever felt sober in my lifetime and it's like...I'm gonna be faced with an urge to go back on that habit." Nuka added.

Rasta sighed heavily at that and completely understood how it is with that struggle and he said, "I understand how you feel. You know...I used to be that way when I was your age; just drinking and smoking...doing a lot worse things than what you were doing."

Nuka widened his eyes at that realization and he asked, "You used to smoke and drink too?"

"Yes. I know how addicting these things are and they were the biggest factor of my life up until I met your mother. She sorta...helped me get rid of the demons that have been taking control of my life for so long. My first year of sobriety...I was gonna do everything I can to prevent myself from ever going back to where I used to be and your mother took enough courage for me to stop my addiction; sometimes in the most extreme ways." Rasta explains.

"Ouch." Nuka added.

"You're telling me. And I think I needed it because my life was messed up and because of her, she pretty much saved me. It's kinda crazy how a lioness can tame a tiger and fall in love so quickly." Rasta added.

Nuka still felt a little piece of him was missing about not having his real mother around and he said, "Dad...when mom left, did she leave because of me?"

Rasta suddenly felt this huge lump going through his throat as he didn't know how his son would react on what really happened to his mom and feared that he might fall back on the addiction after successfully breaking the habit and he said, "No, son. She never left because of you. I think...after having you, a lot of people would see us and think we don't belong together because a tiger and a lioness should never go together and I don't really think it's their business to tell who we should love; regardless of species. But your mother...she always feared that it'll have a negative impact on you and that she agreed with them. We would always fight constantly day after day, night after night..."

Nuka lowered his ears as those memories of both parents fighting with each other came to light and it was too much for him at an early age and being put in the middle definitely had bothered him a lot and he said, "Why couldn't you guys just stay together?"

Rasta looked over at Nuka and figured out that the arguments really hurt him, even when he was listening to it and the middle-aged tiger looked over and said, "I don't know, son. When she threw in the word 'divorce'...it shattered me...like it has been for years."

"I had really resented her for leaving us in these past 11 years and at one point...I had hated her for what she did." Nuka admitted.

Rasta lets out a very nervous sigh as to tell his son the truth about his mother and about what really happened and he said, "Nuka...there's something about your mother that you need to know."

"What?"

"She...never left and abandoned us far away."

Nuka looked up at his dad and he asked, "Well...where is she?"

He cleared his throat and in a choked voice, Rasta looked at him in the eye and answered, "She died."

Nuka was frozen after he heard what had really happened to his mother and didn't really know that she had been dead the whole time and he asked, "What?"

"She's been dead for 11 years."

Musaki widened his eyes after hearing about this and he said, "I thought that...Nuka told me she abandoned you guys."

"She never intended to...but she felt like she couldn't grasp onto the fact that a tiger and a lioness should fall in love and have a kid with a different hybrid. It had nothing to do with Nuka or anything like that. And when she announced a divorce, it was the hardest thing for her to do...and a day after I found her, she killed herself." Rasta said, in between tears.

Nuka was on the verge of crying too, but has become angry, due to the fact that he never knew that his mother had died years ago until now and he said, "I don't believe you."

"Son, I..." Rasta said, but was cut off by Nuka.

"I DON'T FREAKIN' BELIEVE YOU!" Nuka shouted, with tears coming down on his face.

Musaki stood up and wanted to diffuse the situation and told him, "Nuka, let's calm down and try to make sense of this whole thing, okay?"

"What sense? My mom was dead and you married another lioness and never told me what really happened to her! How could you do this to me?!" Nuka screamed.

Rasta stood up and said, "I did this to shield you from a harsh reality that you're not ready to face!"

"You've lied to me, dad! Everything you ever told me was a lie!" Nuka shouted.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." Musaki added.

Nuka growls at both of them and just ran off to his room and Rasta sat down on his couch and broke down crying after hearing Nuka's reaction to the truth that had occured and Musaki went to him and said, "I'm so sorry."

"No...it was all my fault. If only I would've been honest with Nuka. He was too young to know what had really happened to his mother." Rasta said, sobbing.

Musaki stares at Rasta and he said, "Maybe there's still a chance for you guys to reconcile."

Rasta sighed heavily and said, "I never meant to hurt my son because of what had happened before."

"It's not too late to make things right."

* * *

A few minutes later

Nuka was laying on his bed, crying his eyes out after learning that his mother had passed away for 11 years and never knew about it until his father explained it to him. He has always blamed himself for thinking he was the reason why his mother abandoned him over the years and that he had always blamed his father for having a new mom and felt a lot of resentment after that and that the divorce might've had a huge effect on him.

Just then, Rasta walks into Nuka's room and he sits down on the edge of his bed and Nuka could sense that his father is here. He lets out a deep breath and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Nuka...I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth. But please understand that I had to keep it away from you because you were too young to know about death. I just didn't want you to be ready for it." Rasta replied.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" asked Nuka.

Rasta sighed heavily and he said, "I was scared to tell you. You think I wanted to spend the rest of my life without your mother? When she threw in the divorce, she did it because some personal things was going on and that she listened to so many people, condemning the love we both had because of our species. It just wasn't the right time to tell you what had really happened."

Nuka slowly faced his father and he told him, "I've been really...really resentful of you for bringing in our stepmom for so many years. I just got so angry and bitter at this...that I was this close to saying 'I hate you'. I just felt like no one cares about me at all...nor that I felt accepted."

Rasta then asked, "What I wanted to know was why...why you have become so hardened and hellbent on being something that I was afraid of seeing? Like why did you turn to drugs and drinking?"

Nuka didn't know how to tell his dad about it, but he had kept so many emotions inside for so long that it would come out eventually on its own. He then confessed to his dad, "I did it because I wanted to get rid of the feelings of abandonment, rejection and unlove. Between the divorce, my mom gone, my stepmom and the bullying because of my hybrid...I just wanted to get rid of my feelings and numb them down so I wouldn't feel them anymore."

Rasta got his answer and he had never knew that everything he had endured made a huge mark on him and he placed his paw on his son's shoulder and he said, "Is that why you've been keeping it a secret for so long?"

"Yeah."

Rasta sighed heavily and then, Nuka admitted, "Sometimes...I wished that it'd be just me and you and mom. But...I'd rather have you than someone coming in to take over everything."

To hear that all Nuka wanted was his father's love broke Rasta's heart because even though Nuka was a little bit rough around the edges, he was still a little cub at heart who desperately wanted his father's love back and it brought both of them to tears as they looked at each other and Nuka went to his dad's shoulder, crying softly.

Rasta lets out a tearful purr as he held him tightly and said, "I'm sorry, Nuka."

"I'm sorry too, dad." Nuka replied, with a choked sob.

It was like holding onto a baby cub for Rasta and all of those feelings that have been kept inside for years has come out and Rasta looked at him and said, "I love you, son. And nothing's gonna change that. The reason why I did what I did was that I love you and at times...I feel as if I let you down and that I was never...a good enough father to you."

Nuka had no idea how his rebellious attitude and violent personality had hurt his dad that much and he had no intention of hurting him in anyway and never really saw it until now.

"Was I that bad?"

Rasta nodded his head and Nuka said, "I'm sorry, dad. I guess I didn't know how much I hurt you."

"I just want my son back. I know it'll be hard for you to change, but I'm hoping that I will help you with whatever it is you need. Just don't be afraid to come to me or Mischa and we'll do our best to help you. But you gotta give her a chance. She'll never replace your mother...ever." Rasta said.

Nuka lets out a few sniffles and said, "I'll try my best."

They both hugged each other again and Nuka cried deeply into his father's shoulder and Rasta held him so closely, it was like embracing his newborn again and that they have started to mend their relationship and they were unaware that Musaki was watching this whole thing come out, feeling happy that they're finally working it out.

'All fathers do care for their sons.' Musaki thought.

* * *

That is one of the longest chapters I've written. Took me about...almost an hour or hour and a half to write this. Sounds like a reconnection, huh? Stick around for more!


	21. A Father's Hope

Can anyone sense a change in Nuka?

* * *

Chapter 21: A Father's Hope

Later on, Nuka and Rasta walked out of the room after a veyr emotional moment they had and Musaki comes by and asked, "How'd it go?"

Rasta sighed softly at this and said, "You know, Nuka has opened up to me about everything that he was doing and that I never really thought that the divorce had hurt him so badly. I knew that it would affect him, but I just didn't know how big it got to him."

Musaki looked at Nuka for a second and he asked, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just...never realized how much I hurt my dad that much. I never meant to in the first place." Nuka said, with remorse in his voice.

Musaki could sense guilt in Nuka's eyes and he believes that he'll learn to redeem himself and earn his respect soon and he said, "You know, there are many kids out there that have grown up without a dad and because of that, the kids will completely have a very difficult life when they get older."

"That's what I fear most for my son. That one of those actions could either get him killed or in jail. I do not want that for him." Rasta said.

Nuka looks at his father and he tells him, "I'll try my hardest to be a better son for you."

Hearing that made Rasta feel a little bit convinced that he might change his ways soon. He also knows that it may not be easy, but he'll do his best to help Nuka in any way. He tells him, "And I'll be a better father for you."

Musaki began to smile at that and he felt as if most of the teachings he taught Nuka paid off and he hopes that he'll do the same for everyone else. He clears his throat and said, "Well, we're gonna have to get back to the palace."

Nuka gives Rasta a huge hug and Nuka didn't even want to let go of his grip and he whispered, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

* * *

Minutes later

They made their way back to the Jade Palace and stopped at the Sacred Peach Tree to gather a few thoughts, knowing that they've almost reached the end of the week. Both boys let out a huge exhale and Musaki asked, "Can you believe the week's going by so fast?"

"Yeah, I thought that it was just yesterday." Nuka added.

Musaki chuckled in agreement and he said, "But you've come a long way since then. At first, you were violent, drunk and out of control...but now, you're much more calm, clean and full of self-control now."

Nuka nodded his head and then started to become a little anxious about this and he said, "Musaki...I'm kinda worried about what will happen after I leave here. I thought I was gonna give you guys hell when I first came in, but...I guess I was the one that caused it on myself. I don't wanna go back to being the same person that I was before I met you."

Musaki could understand that being a new person could be a challenge and to stray away from addictions could be hard, even though he doesn't have an addiction to anything in particular, but could see how hard it is to break habits. He said to himself, "That's true. Sometimes I have heard about how hard it is to resist the urge to go back into your old habits. It's not really that easy, but you have to decide whether you wanna be either a victim or do you want to be victorious and be strong. But it's really up to you to make that decision."

Nuka blinked his eyes a couple of times and he responded, "I wanna be victorious."

"Good choice. I think with some support and a little bit of help, you'll be okay. But you have to be willing to keep that promise." Musaki added.

"I'll try my best."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "You're a good kid."

* * *

One more chapter left!


	22. Stay Strong

Here it is! The final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22: Stay Strong

As the days went on, Musaki and Nuka spent more time training while also looking forward to the end of the week in the Jade Palace after teaching some responsibility, self-respect and discipline for Nuka's self. They were gonna live out the final days like it's the last one they ever had. Nuka also started to see the fun side of Musaki as they had some fun playing mahjong, archery and reading comics.

Shifu began to see that there was a brotherly bond between Musaki and Nuka and he smiled at the fact that Musaki had tamed the wild tigon cub and brought him into a respectable, disciplined person at the end of the week. He had his doubts, but he knew that Musaki could prove them wrong and can face any challenge without any second thoughts.

One the final day of the week, Nuka packed up mostly everything as he was ready to go and as Musaki came in, he said, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. I sure am gonna miss this place." Nuka replied.

Musaki chuckled softly at that and he said, "You know we're like 5 minutes away from here, right? Well...despite the million amounts of stairs that leads to the palace."

Both of them started laughing at this and when they stopped, Nuka sighed heavily and Musaki scratched the back of his head and he said, "Your dad's gonna be here in a few minutes, so...will you swear to keep your word that you'll start showing respect to your dad and your stepmom?"

"I'll do the best I can." Nuka added.

"And at leats give your stepmom a chance. I know she's not your real mom, but you need to respect her as well and she'll never replace your birth mom." Musaki explained.

Nuka agreed with what he said and added, "I know that now."

As they came out of the room and onto the Hall of Heroes, they see Shifu, Po and the Five standing there and Shifu carried a box of Nuka's items; some drugs and sake, intending that he might want them back, but the looks of it made Nuka think twice before retrieving them and Shifu said, "I see you haven't caused us any problems throughout the week thanks to Musaki. I am certain you'll have those items back."

"Actually...I don't need them anymore. Besides, it'll put me back to where I was before." Nuka answered.

Shifu was surprised to hear what Nuka just said and that he didn't need his drugs and booze anymore and he was also impressed that he's giving it all up and said, "Very well then. I see Musaki has taught you well."

Nuka smiled and said, "He helped me a lot."

Monkey chuckled softly and said, "That's our Musaki...always a good helper to us. And turns an impossible task into an accomplishment."

"We can barely keep up with him." Mantis implied.

Viper gently slithered over to Nuka and he said, "I hope you'll do your best to stay out of trouble."

"I will...Viper."

"You've got a lot of potential. You just have to learn how to keep yourself from falling down the wrong tracks." Crane explained.

Tigress only stared at Nuka and she added, "Whatever they said."

Nuka smiled at all of them and told them, "I'm grateful to have this experience...even if I didn't want it the first time, but I'm glad you guys gave me a big kick in the ass."

Shifu shook his head at his language and Nuka realized that he just cursed again and said, "Sorry. That's one habit I'll have a hard time breaking."

"Come here, Nuka."

Nuka came towards Shifu and out of nowhere, Shifu whacked him on the head with the flute one last time and added, "Anytime."

A knock on the door came along and Musaki already knew who it could be and said, "That ought to be your dad."

As they all opened the door, in comes Rasta and Mischa coming in to pick up Nuka and bring him back home and Mischa said, "You ready to come home?"

"Yeah, I am." Nuka answered.

Rasta looks over to Musaki and he was so overwhelemed with a lot of emotions that he can't even put it into words and he just hugs him deeply with a deep purr coming out. Musaki then told him, "It's gonna be okay. Things will get better from now on."

As they broke off, Shifu then came up to Rasta and he said, "Thank you for letting Nuka spend a week with us."

"If anyone should thank you, it should be me...for helping my son out." Rasta said.

Shifu bowed to him and added, "My pleasure. Now listen...you have to understand that both you and Mischa are in charge, not Nuka. Put your foot down and give him some very strict discipline. Do not be afraid to get tough on him."

Rasta nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yes, Master Shifu."

"Yeah, and you've gotta be strong too. Don't let him take advantage of you." Musaki added.

He then turns to Nuka and he said, "Even if your dad or stepmom says something you may not like, you don't have to talk back at them. You just do what they say anyway."

"Yes...Master Musaki."

Musaki seemed very flattered by the fact that Nuka called him 'master', but he felt humbled by this and said, "Call me...Saki."

"Okay. I just wanna thank you, Shifu, the Five, Po, my dad and my stepmom for bringing me here and I'll never forget that." Nuka added.

"You're very welcome. We'll be checking in every now and then to see how you're doing and I'm gonna be pulling for you, Nuke." Musaki said.

"All right."

Soon enough, all three of them left the palace saying the 'bye's' and 'thank you's' to them and as they walked down, Musaki lets out a big sigh and he turned to Shifu and said, "Told you I was gonna handle a challenge."

"Yes, you did...and I am so very proud that you've accomplished what is impossible." Shifu added.

"Thanks, Shifu."

"You are welcome...Master Musaki." Shifu added, before chuckling.

Musaki lets out an amused sigh and said, "You too, huh?"

'Hmmm...Master Musaki...doesn't sound half-bad.' Musaki thought.

* * *

And that's it! Just so you know, the reason why I ended it like this is so that you guys can hope the best for Nuka; whether he'll try to change or fall back on what he used to do. Even though we want happy endings, sometimes we put in some realism to sorta say 'this is the way it is' and we hope everything will work out regardless if it's not the ending we want. But no worries...Musaki will check on Nuka for another story. Big thanks to my friends who reviewed this! Appreciate it! I've got more KFP fics coming up, so AniUniverse is out!


End file.
